Desire
by zzzeus11
Summary: Elsa knew right from wrong. How long will she be able to keep this desire contained? Every time she saw him kiss his girlfriend, it tore her heart a little more. Elsa loved seeing her brother happy but, what she really wanted was for him to be happy with her. Which must be impossible right? *incest*
1. Into

Elsa knew right from wrong. How long will she be able to keep this desire contained? Every time she saw him kiss his girlfriend it tore her heart a little more. Elsa loved seeing her bother happy but, what she really wanted was for him to be happy with _her_. Which must be impossible right?

She tossed and turned in the bed until she was comfortable and then she closed her eyes and began her nightly ritual... Kristoff was a good looking guy man, six foot tall, dirty blond mountain of a man. He looked like he could grab someone by the neck and lift them into the air and snap their head back like a pez candy dispenser, using only one hand. Elsa was rudely interrupted by her alarm clock, it was time to get up and get ready to go to work. She reached over and turned to alarm off and jumped out of bed, which always seemed to help wake her up better than slowly getting out of bed.

With their parents out of the picture, Elsa shared a two bedroom apartment with her twin brother, Kristoff. They were only five minutes apart in age, her brother being the older of the two. The pair had just recently turned twenty two. For the past year Kristoff has been dating a rather attractive woman named, Anna. The woman was only a year younger than Kristoff and had finished college early, hired immediately as a forensic computer analyst.

Elsa had tried to get over her infatuation with her bother by dating a man named Sven, he was the perfect gentleman, opening door and buying flower and so on. She might even say she loved him, but what she felt for Sven was paled in comparison to what she felt for her bother. To put her feeling into perspective, she would let Kristoff take her right there and now in front of god and everybody, while she would tell Sven that he would have to wait till they got married. She had tried the whole subtlety act, dropping covert hints here and there. While in the home she would care for her brother like a wife cared for her husband, cooking, cleaning, and nursing wounds and such. He never seemed to catch on, or at least if he did he never showed it.

Everything changed the day she found the ring. Elsa had been doing laundry and was folding her brother's socks and underwear. She opened the drawer and to put them away when she saw the little velvet covered box. Her heart sank, feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds in that moment. She opened the box and she snickered slightly to herself. Just then Kristoff walked into his room catching Elsa looking at the ring.

"heyy, what are you doin?" Kristoff asked.

"You're not really going to try and pull a stunt like that are you?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the diamonds are yellow, Kristoff, look at them."

"Sure they are a little off color, I got them on sale for cheap." Kristoff said proudly with a grin.

"Kristoff, they are fake, you absolutely cannot give her that ring. Not to mention that it's ugly as hell." Elsa said in a firm tone. "You don't cheap out on an engagement ring, Kris."

Kristoff hung his head causing his sister to smile slightly. "Oh..I didn't know." He said softly.

Elsa shook her head and laughed. "Why didn't you just ask me for help? You know you need a woman's opinion on things like this right?" Elsa said.

"I thought it was something I could do on my own. But I guess I was wrong, I am so glad you found it and saved me the embarrassment."

'So am I.' she thought.

"What would I do without you Elsa?" Kristoff said.

"Honestly you would probably be a mess of a man. And you would starve. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She bought herself some time.

Later that evening, the twins were watching a movie in the dark snuggled up on the couch together. Kristoff's head brushed against her breasts as he lay his head on her lap, per his request, the sensation made her eyes burn with lust, the silent tears beginning to flow, there was nothing she could do. He loved having his head rubbed and Elsa was always willing to comply, but the sensation of his head abrasion her breasts made her worry that he would lay in a puddle, of course that didn't happen. She sunk her fingers into his smooth dirty blond hair and began caressing it, Elsa knew, based on experience, that her brother would fall asleep in thirty seconds. As if on cue Elsa heard the soft snoring resonating from the man's head in her lap. She continued caressing his head until she too fell asleep. Elsa felt like she could stay in that position forever.

**Thanks for reading, with this story I wanted to try diving into a different relm or sorts. Please leave some feedback. Should I continue with this story or just leave it at this?**


	2. Janus

Elsa awoke to a wet sensation, she looked down and saw her bother still lying in her lap, he had not budged in the night. She contorted herself out from underneath him and saw the entire lap area was saturated in Kristoff's drool. Part of her thought it was cute, the other part was slightly disgusted. Elsa took off her pajamas and tossed them in the laundry. It wasn't really the kind of wetness she had hoped for.

Elsa got breakfast started and before too long Kristoff was at the table, fork and knife in hand. While they ate, the twins discussed their plans for the day.

"So what's on you agenda today Kris?" asked Elsa.

"Just working today. 'bout you, whaca doin today?" Kristoff said with a mouth full of food.

"Well Anna and I are supposed to hang out and have a little 'girl time' maybe see a movie."

Anna and Elsa happen to have the same day off every week. The two woman had a lot in common, they both loved Kristoff, wore glasses among other things. One difference was however, that Anna did not spoil Kristoff nearly as much as Elsa did, maybe if was just because of the context of their living situations but, to Elsa it almost seemed like Anna didn't love Kristoff the way he loved her. Elsa made an entry in her journal.

Before too long Kristoff was at work and Elsa was in the shower, performing her usual set list of Disney songs. She heard the doorbell ring, and Knowing Anna was coming by she called out "Come In" and began singing again but this time at a much reduced volume. Elsa tried to finish quickly and get out to greet her guest. When she was done drying off she put on a light yellow dress and went out into the living room to see her future sister in law. Her eyes met Elsa with an indescribable look in them. In the young woman's hand was Elsa journal, she forgot to put it away, instead she left it on the coffee table in plain view.

Anna cleared her throat, "I always sensed there was something _off_ about you Elsa."

"Put in down now." Elsa said firmly. Elsa was a lover, not a fighter but now that this woman had learned her deepest, darkest secret she honestly was ready to kill her right here and right now.

"I wonder, does Kristoff know how you feel? That his own flesh and blood wants to do such carnal things to him?" Anna commented.

Instantly forming a plan of attack, Elsa walked discreetly to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. Once it was in her hand she held it behind her back and walked back out to Anna.

"You don't know what it's like..." Elsa said as she approached the other woman, knife in hand.

Tears ran freely down her face. With perfect timing the redhead looked up and saw Elsa's disposition and knew something bad was about to happen if she didn't act quickly, Anna sprang to her feet and put her hands up in front of here in defense.

"Wait! Wait! There is something we both can get out of this situation Elsa!" Anna said causing the older woman to immediately calm down.

Elsa was hoping for a way out of this and she got it. "What could you possibly mean?" she asked.

"Well I will keep your dirty secret, all I ask in return is..." Elsa could feel Anna's eyes scanning her, up and down.

"Is what?!" Elsa snipped.

"You." said the redhead. Elsa's eyes grew wide as silver dollars.

"That is disgusting, Anna I am a woman just like you." Elsa said as she shook her head.

Anna let out a loud, disarming yet condescending laugh "Let me get this right, okay, so your saying that homosexuality is nasty, and your blatant Incestuous thoughts aren't?"

Anna, who was feeling brave slowly crept her way up to the older woman who didn't notice because she was so deep in thought. She reached out and touched Elsa's hip with her left hand, which snapped the older woman out of her trance and caused her to smack the offender away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Elsa snapped.

Anna shoved Elsa backwards and made her trip over the edge of the area rug, causing her to land on the couch, back first. In the blink of an eye Anna had the knife that was now on the floor in her hand and at the older woman's throat.

"I will touch you if I want to." Anna said with an Evil grin. Tears, which began flowing at an exponential rate, saturated the couch. Elsa was paralyzed with fear.

She couldn't look her bother in the eye and certainly not even talk to him, especially after what had happened earlier in the day. Words could not do justice; to describe the way she felt. Elsa called up Sven and he graciously invited her over.

Kristoff returned home to a quiet, empty and dark apartment. Darker in more ways than he could possibly imagine. He puttered around for a while and managed to shower and make a bowl of easy-mac for himself, it was the first time he had cooked anything for himself in a long time. Kristoff thought to himself for a second, 'Where is Elsa?' then he remembered that she was supposed to be hanging out with his girlfriend. He took out his phone and called Elsa, but there was no reply so he left a voice mail.

Next he called Anna, "Nope, I have no clue where _she_ is" then she hung up. He was not paying enough attention to Anna to notice her sarcastic emphasis on the word 'she'. Kristoff grew concerned, it was uncharacteristic of Elsa to not be home when he arrived. He had an epiphany and thought to call her boyfriend, Sven. Kristoff dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" said the man on the other end of the line. "Hey is my sister over there?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa had been motioning to Sven to not reveal her location.

"I talked to her earlier and she told me that she was going out to the mall to do some shopping." It was the best lie Sven could muster up on short notice, but it was enough to satisfy Kristoff concern.

"Alright thanks, if you hear from her again please tell her to call me."

"I will, later man." and the two men hung up.

Sven looked up at Elsa and said "Elsa, love will you tell me what's going on please?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it" she replied. Sven decided not to press the issue. He loved spending time with her, no matter the context. One might describe him as needy however, it wasn't so bad that it made Elsa not like him, because right now he was the only person in her world she knew she could go to.

On a lighter note, one of the things that bonded the pair was in fact, cooking and food in general. Sven had acquired a durian fruit.

"Hey babe, come check this out." Sven asked. She welcomed the distraction and complied with her boyfriend's request. Elsa followed him in the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"It's a durian fruit, just don't ask where I got it." Sven chuckled lightly. After battling with the spiked, egg shaped fruit, he managed to get it open. In his opinion, the look on Elsa's face was Priceless.

"Oh my god Sven, get that thing out of here! Now!" Elsa said firmly while holding her nose.

Sven would agree it the odor was repulsive however, he showed no outwards signs of disgust. The man did as the woman ordered while laughing loudly. Elsa grabbed the vanilla scented aerosol from under the counter and preceded to empty almost the whole can into the air.

The two had a good evening and enjoyed each other's company, eventually falling asleep in his bed with his arms around her. Elsa felt bad for having to shoot down Sven's request, but the scar that Anna had left only hours earlier were still too fresh, she was unsure if she would ever be able to get over having been forced upon. Elsa's phone lit up and she reached over to look at it, 'Text from Anna. Speak of the devil.' She thought.


	3. Comfort and smoke alarms

Elsa tried to ignore the growing pressure that was against her lower back, she couldn't be mad at him either because he was asleep having pleasant dreams. Maybe she should be happy for him? Sven started to talked in his sleep mumbling indecipherable words, as fast as the lump appeared, it was gone by the time she heard him clearly say "No"

He was starting to grow agitated and Elsa was getting concerned so she flipped over so that she was facing him, and began gently shaking him in an effort to wake the man up. "Hey baby, are you alright?" Sven's face was so red that you could see it in the dark room.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up" with that he flipped over facing away from her. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder and asked "tell me please, what you were dreaming about?"

"Just some crazy ass fucked up dream. Trust me when I say you don't want to know." Sven said over his shoulder. "Fucking embarrassing too." he added

'Can't possibly be any more embarrassing than my dreams' she thought.

The next day the couple went out for a nice breakfast. Some pancakes and bacon with syrup, who could resist?

"Sven, what do you think about Anna?" Elsa asked her boyfriend.

"Umm, well she is nice I guess. Is this a trap? Cause I won't fall for it." Sven smiled.

Elsa shook her head and grinned as well. "No, it's not a trap, I just want an honest answer please." said Elsa.

"Alright, well Anna is nice and all I supposes she is kind of attractive. But just between you and me, whenever everyone is together, her eyes seem to linger on you a little longer then they should maybe." Sven tried to say without being rude.

Elsa dropped her fork on her plate, she sat there stupidly with her mouth hanging open. "Are you alright, Elsa?" Sven asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, when you say her eyes _linger_ too long?" Elsa ignored Sven concern.

"Elsa just ignore me please, it's probably just me being weird anyway." Sven pleaded.

Elsa dropped the issue from the conversation, but she kept it in the back of her mind. 'So this has been going on for a while then. But if she likes me then why did she do _that_ to me?' Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa was planning a way for her to get Anna back for what she had done however, she had no leverage. Anna had used Elsa's own shame against her. She had counted on her being too afraid of Kristoff finding out the way she truly felt about him. What is the worst thing that could happen? That she would be alone, because Kristoff ran away from his sister? Elsa was already alone because she wasn't with her brother and even though she was with Sven, she was not really a hundred percent committed to him, in which case she may as well be alone.

At the same time on the other side of things, the optimistic side of her was thinking she had everything to lose. That she had a good relationship with both Sven and Kristoff. It was almost a certainty that her brother would shun her for the way she felt. Sven would feel betrayed and leave. Elsa was torn. Her evaluation of where she stood had only left her more confused, hurt, and brokenhearted. Elsa had made her decision, she needed to move on and get passed this unhealthy infatuation of her brother.

"Sven how do you feel about marriage?" Elsa asked her boyfriend.

"What?" "What? Where is this coming from Elsa? I have never got this vibe from you. I mean in general or in regards to us?" Sven said, completely stunned.

"Umm both I suppose." Elsa replied.

"Well.. I mean I like the idea of marriage and all, it's how I envisioned myself as an adult, married. As far as _us_, Elsa you make me feel like you're not ready, which is okay." Sven held his hands up a little to help convey that last part.

"What do you mean when you say that I make you feel like I am not ready?" Elsa asked.

"You always seem preoccupied to some extant at least. Like you're not focusing on our relationship and at times that you're not completely vested in it either. But that's alright, believe me when I say that there is no one else that I'd rather be with than you Elsa."

'I wish I could say the same.' she thought as she smiled at him.

"Sven you are so fantastic and understanding, I don't know what I'd do without you." Elsa said appreciatively.

After they had finished their breakfast, Elsa decided to return to her apartment, half hoping to see Kristoff there too. Sure enough when she arrived and opened the door, there he was laying on the couch in position that could not possible be comfortable, while playing video games with the television blaring loud. Elsa walked and closed the door hard enough for him to notice her, which he did. Kristoff paused the game and got up and ran over to his sister and picked her up in a big hug.

"I missed you last night Elsa. Is everything alright?" her brother asked.

"Yeah" she gave her best fake smile but he saw though it.

"No, something is wrong I can see it in your face, tell me. Do I need to go show Sven what next week looks like?" Kristoff said while he pounded one fist into the other.

"No, Kristoff stop that." Elsa laughed at the sight of her protective brother.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course..." 'If only I knew how you would react.' Elsa thought. She shook her head "No everything is alright, thanks for asking." that answer seemed to satisfy her bother for the time being. He returned to his game, which gave her some time to take a shower and gather her thoughts.

Elsa got out of the shower and walked out to cross the living room in order to get to her room and get some clothes, right now she only had her towel around her. She noticed Kristoff on the phone and Listened closely to what he was saying.

"Yeah she came home a little while ago. She said she is fine but I don't buy it. Yeah, I guess. Oh Anna com... wait what? Bullshit, no way. There isn't any journal on the table, Anna I don't even know what to say to you right now..." 'Click'.

The tears had already started to roll. Her face was a waterfall in a heartbeat. Elsa fast walked to her bedroom.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said surprised. "Elsa wait!" She had no intention of waiting. She slammed her door in his face, leaving Kristoff with only his thoughts and silence mixed with the occasional sob from the other side of the door. He took a step back and thought for a second. 'Did that really just happen?' he was starting to put one and one together. He resumed knocking at her door.

"Elsa, can I talk to you for a second please?" He grabbed the door handle and twisted it, much to his surprise, she had not locked the door. Kristoff entered her bedroom.

There he was his sister laying naked face down, with only a towel covering her. Kristoff walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and put his hand in down on the warm nude skin of her back.

"Hey, hey, please it makes me want to cry when I see you cry." He wasn't joking, the tears were burning the back of his eyes. "Elsa, please look at me" he begged. Only when she heard soft sniffling did she turn her head and look at him. She saw the tears running down his face too. Seeing this only made her own flow more violently.

"I am guessing she only told you half of the truth huh?" Elsa said between sobs.

"What do you mean sis?" Elsa looked at him. "It doesn't matter." she said as she shook her head. "I am so sorry Kristoff, I promise you it's just a silly little crush. It's probably just because we spend so much time together. I get it if you want to leave but please don't hate me." Elsa explained. Kristoff slid off the edge of the bed and sunk down so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Hey don't say that. I will never hate you. And you don't make me uncomfortable, in fact you make me feel the opposite of that." Kristoff leaned in and kissed his sister on her forehead. Elsa felt that kiss with her whole body. "Get dressed, it's my turn to make _you_ lunch." Kristoff said with a grin.

Elsa sighed deeply when she heard the smoke detectors beeping incessantly. She looked at the clock, it had not even been five minutes. 'I knew there was a reason I always do the cooking.' she thought to herself.

**So readers, just how far should we let the fantasy go? Should we let it manifest into something, shall we say more 'tangible' perhaps? As always, please leave your comments and thanks for reading.**


	4. Lunch

Elsa got out bed and put her clothes on. She walked out of her room, toward the kitchen, when she arrived she was immediately hit with a haze, it wasn't yet full blown smoke. Her brother turned around and looked at her and shook his head.

"Would it carry the same weight if we went out to lunch? My treat!" Kristoff asked. Elsa could only smile and giggle.

"I suppose so. But you're going to clean the kitchen when we get back." Elsa was instantly cheered up by her brother's proposition.

Kristoff ended up taking his sister to a rather fancy steakhouse. "This is a little over the top don't you think Kris? Especially for lunch, it's not like we are on a dat..." Elsa stopped herself. She needed to let it go. 'Drop it goddammit!' she told herself.

"Nonsense, you're always looking after me and taking care of me too. It's the least I could do for my queen." Kristoff said as her took her hand and kissed the top of it, making Elsa tingle from head to toe.

"I see your point, Kris." she said feeling a shiver of pleasure rush up her spine. Elsa felt her phone vibrating in her pocket so she checked it, Sven had texted her. Elsa decided to answer it later. She quickly put her phone away.

After they got done eating, the waiter brought the bill, Kristoff took it and said "Damn! You better put out after this!" laughing slightly. Elsa's eyebrows shot through the roof. Kristoff realized what he said after his sisters response.

"Umm..I mean I" She was cut off by her brother.

"Shit I am so sorry, it's just a habit when I take Anna out I guess. Please excuse me." Kristoff got up and left, heading for the restroom, his sister eyed him for a second, her eyes dropping to his ass as he walked away.

'It's a shame he didn't mean it, because I probably would have if he did' she thought to herself.

As they were driving in the car, Elsa could feel his eye's on her. In fact she could see him looking at her intermittently in her peripheral vision.

"You know I really like that dress one you Elsa. You think I could work it the way that you do?" he said. Elsa burst out laughing.

"So you want to try cross dressing now? You're a strange one Kris." she said. Elsa knew what her brother was trying to do, he would always say funny and light hearted things to relieve tension.

"Hey, thanks for lunch I really enjoyed it." Elsa said as she put her hand on top of his, which was on the shifter.

"No problem, I really enjoyed it too." She noticed the expression on his face changed at her touch.

Unspoken. Kristoff's hand was still on the shifter, while his elbow rested on the armrest. He flipped his hand over a split second after Elsa's touched his. She looked up at her brother in question, he didn't look at her, instead he kept his eyes on the road, but she felt it, so Elsa put her hand into Kristoff's. Elsa noticed the slight smile that appeared on her brother's face. One had graced hers as well. Unknown to each other, their hearts pounded hard for a few seconds in response to the adrenalin flooding their veins, before finally returning to a normal rate. This moment was enough to hold Elsa for a while, content she closed her eyes as the digestion began to make her feel a little drowsy. In just a few short minutes her moment would be over. They held hand for the entire duration of the ride home.

Elsa's was awakened by the sudden silence of the engine. They had arrived.

"You got a little sleepy huh?" Kristoff said as he took off his seat belt. Elsa was surprised when her brother offered his hand again, this time as they walked through the parking garage to the stairwell. Together the descended and walked across the street to the front door of their apartment building. In the scope of things, it was really a small gesture on Kristoff's part, however, to his sister it meant the world.

When they walked in they were greeted by the unpleasant smell of burnt food.

"Oh yeah I have to get that cleaned up. Would you open up that window please?" Kristoff said. His sister complied with his request. He got to work cleaning and in just a short while had the whole kitchen spick and span.

"Very nice Kris." remarked his sister. "Come over here and sit down." she patted the couch cushion beside her. Kristoff walked over and plopped down rather hard, almost launching Elsa off of the sofa. As soon as his ass hit the soft cloud of comfort he was out like a light. Elsa smiled. She got up and walked around behind her brother and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Next she leaned down and around to kiss him on the cheek, but as she did so, he suddenly turned his head and their lips intercepted each other.

"...Thank yo-" he was interrupted, cut off by the kiss.

Save a moment for comprehension, the two immediately pulled apart. Elsa felt fear in the form of butterfly s in the pit of her full stomach. Unknown to her, he had felt it too. In his infinite smoothness, Kristoff reached over his shoulders and grabbed Elsa's underarms and flipped her effortlessly over the back of the sofa, she landed face up, right into his lap. Her dress however, landed rather high up on her thighs, this was not unnoticed by the two siblings. Kristoff looked down deeply into his sister's eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I thought you fell asleep." she said.

"I may have for a second, but I felt a disturbance in the force."

Elsa giggled as she sat up. "You are such a dork sometimes you know that?"

"Does that mean you will watch 'Star wars' with me after a nap." he said while yawning. "I have to lay down for a few minutes..." then came the familiar soft snore from her brother. Elsa snuggled up close to him and lay her head on his shoulder, and her arm across his chest. She watched the rise and fall of it as she too slowly drifted off.

**Underneath it all how do you think Kristoff feels? Is he confused, conflicted or what? Please respond in the comments and again thanks for reading.**


	5. Anna's secret

Love is a strange thing. It can make you feel many different emotions, from hate to joy and everything in between, transcending any existing relationship. It can and does exist in places where, perhaps it shouldn't, but true love is in-discriminant. Many find the notion of romantic love between siblings appalling and offensive but, sometimes however, true love is closer to home than you might think, even if you didn't know it.

As Kristoff lay there, next to _her,_ he couldn't help but feel conflicted. Everything was picture perfect to anyone looking in. Something about being with her made him feel uncomfortable, he couldn't put his finger on it. It's like something inside him had changed. He turned over to look at her, and noticed that he no longer got that feeling in his stomach. Were the butterflies ever there to begin with? Kristoff could not for the life of him, remember. On the outside she was everything he had ever wanted, no doubt she was beautiful. Kristoff shook the troubling thoughts from his head and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't.

Sven was away on business leaving Elsa all alone, sharing her apartment with Anna and Kristoff. She couldn't ignore the romping from down the hall. They were far away enough that if they had been quieter, perhaps they would have gotten away with it. Anna was an animal, even in bed.

Elsa could hear the other woman saying "Harder, harder, Kristoff!"

Normally Kristoff would have pounded her to a pulp, but tonight something was different. No, instead he was treating her very gingerly and smiling sweetly at her while he was in front of her, rather than behind. Anna was confused, she couldn't understand why her man was acting this way. Finally it dawned on her, and with surprising strength, Anna threw the man off of her.

"Oh my god! Your thinking about _her_ aren't you?" Kristoff instantly became flaccid from the combination of her actions and words.

"You're thinking about _your sister_ while you're fucking me!" Anna screamed. Surely everyone in the apartment building had heard her scream that. Kristoff lay there naked and speechless for a long second.

"What the fuck! Just because I didn't feel like having hardcore porno sex, you are going to accuse me of thinking about my sister? Do you not think before you speak?" Kristoff said much quieter than Anna.

"Becau-" she started.

"Tell you what Anna, you got about thirty seconds to get the fuck out of here before I lose my fucking shit. I loved you Anna, but that was some bullshit, what you said." Kristoff cut her off.

"Yeah, well Elsa fucks better than you anyway!" she shouted. As soon as Elsa heard that, she suddenly had the gift of foresight, she knew what was going to happen next.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Suddenly they heard a door being yanked open followed by heavy footsteps running down the hall.

Both of their heads snapped to the door as it was flung open violently. There stood Elsa in her silk nightgown, staring at her brother and Anna naked, neither scrambling for any cover, for modesty had since been abandon and forgotten. Kristoff glanced at his sister and then back to Anna "Oh you're fucking kidding Me." he said while shaking his head.

"You mean to tell me that you two have been hooking up?" this time in disbelief.

Elsa ran to her brothers side "Kris, that's completely untrue!" She was beside herself as she said this "Anna had a knife..." here come the tears, a full torrent of them.

"And she..we..I." Elsa looked directly into Kristoff's eyes as she explained what had happened, with that connection he knew the truth. Kristoff could have been mistaken for Stretch Armstrong by what he did next.

He easily grabbed Anna's throat from four feet away, lifting her feet off of the floor and had her pinned against the wall.

"You little bitch!" he said angrily. The woman was struggling violently grabbing his arm, which might as well have been made of solid steel, and gasping for air. One could see the younger woman begin turning blue, even in the dim light of the room. Elsa was trying to stop her brother, but every time he shoved her violently away. Kristoff was always a very calm person, others might even describe him as the niceness person they knew. But when hurt someone in his family, all he could see was red. Slowly the struggling stopped, as he continue to hold Anna's limp body airborne by her neck. Elsa then realized her brother was having some kind of tunnel vision, even as much as she hated Anna, she didn't need to die, she needed to stop her brother, Elsa quickly searched the room and found and empty beer bottle on the nightstand. She took it by the neck and smashed it against Kristoff's head, hard enough to shatter the bottle. Suddenly the red that he had been seeing, turned to black. He collapsed, dropping Anna to the ground, she landed like a rag doll. Elsa rushed to her side and put her ear over her mouth, she listened, nothing. Sheer panic was starting to take hold of Elsa, but she knew it couldn't control her, right now only _she_ could salvage the situation. Hardly able to take her own breaths, Elsa began resuscitation on Anna' naked, lifeless body.

She was able to get Anna breathing again, and turned her attention to Kristoff's head wound. Elsa quickly ran to the bathroom and got a towel and soaked it in cold water. Still sopping wet, she wrapped it around her brothers head, the cold would help slow the bleeding, perhaps even stop it. Anna had started to come around, and Elsa told her.

"You better get your clothes and get the fuck out of here, it's time to cut your losses and save yourself little girl. If I ever see you again, I _**will**_ finish what he started." Anna's eyes widened with fear, they must have been the size off moons Elsa noted. Without another word the younger woman snatched her cloths and sprinted out of the building.

Elsa pulled her brother's head into her lap while she sat on the floor. She pealed back the cold, wet towel to take a closer look at the wound, luckily it was just a shallow cut. Elsa looked over at the remnants of the broken bottle, most of the glass was held together by the adhesive label.

"I am so sorry Kris, but I had too, she could have died, and I couldn't let that happen." she said softly. Elsa leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Elsa" Kristoff was amazed at how his sister could bring such pain, and then take it away just as easily with only a kiss.

"I love you too, Kristoff." she replied. The siblings gazed into each other's eyes, and silently, they knew that their problems had only just begun.

**I hope I was adequate in my description of event and that, you, the reader are able to pick up on the emotions the characters feel. As always thanks for reading and please comment.**


	6. Rings

Kristoff found himself at the jewelry store, he was returning the ring he had got for Anna. The clerk took the velvet box from his hand and gave Kristoff back the wad of cash used to purchase it. He took it and began to walk away, but something stopped him. He stood there for a while just staring into space. Had he felt like this all along? Kristoff needed to accept his feelings and realize that the object of his truest desires had been there all along. Elsa had come to this realization long ago, and she had been making every effort possible to contain the way she truly felt about her brother.

Slowly Kristoff came to the same conclusion that she did. They were the one constant in each other's lives, the only unchanging factor. At the end of every bad situation he always had Elsa. The two did indeed share a bond, and like it or not, sooner or later the feeling that lie beneath shall rise to the surface. How would he handle such a delicate situation? From day one, he was taught that it was not okay to feel like _that_. Loving thy sister in such a way went against every moral that society had ever instilled in him.

Kristoff was snapped out of his trance by the clerk who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir is there anything else I can help you with?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Actually, there is." said Kristoff. "Of course what can I do for you sir?" Kristoff cleared his throat, "I would like to get two plain gold rings made." Subtly, he decided, that's how he was going to handle _it_. "On the insides of one of them I would like the name 'Elsa' engraved and on the other "Kristoff" please." he told the man.

The clerk looked at him expectantly. "Sorry is that all you want? Just the two plain bands with engravings?" Kristoff smiled and nodded. "Will you do it for the same amount?" He asked while holding up the stack of cash again.

"Yes sir that sounds fair, in fact this is such a simple order that I can do this in the back room, it will only take about forty-five minutes."

Kristoff smiled and nodded again. "Fantastic, I will be back in a bit, going to look around the mall some more." he told the clerk. He turned and took his leave from the shop.

As he walk about the mall, Kristoff couldn't help but feel like a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. He stopped and got a pretzel, cinnamon and sugar, his favorite little shop. He ate it all, thoroughly enjoying it. Sitting there on the bench in the middle of the mall, while taking it all in, his thoughts came to a screeching halt. Kristoff's eye had landed on the play area adjacent to the benches which he was sitting on. He saw a couple, sitting next to each other smiling as they watched their kids running and playing around on the set. A family. Kristoff felt that familiar heavy weight being placed back on his shoulders, this time even greater than before. He knew that they both had wanted one of their own, and had planned on it when they were younger. He smiled at the thought of his sister being a mother, holding a baby.

"It's impossible" he mumbled to himself. Before he knew it, the forty-five minutes had passed.

The rings were sparkling under the golden light of the jewelry shop, they were perfect. He could only imagine his sister's reaction when she received hers. Kristoff paid the man and then headed to try and find his car among the thousands of others. One of the reasons he very much disliked going to the mall, that and being confined with a large group of people.

'The smallest gestures can have the greatest impact' he told himself as he drove home. Hopefully this particulate gesture would not be perceived as overt by the outsiders, after all it was just a brother giving his sister a symbol of the bond they shared, even though, to _them_, it represented something deeper.

He opened the door and was instantly greeted with the smell of garlic in his face.

'She must be making spaghetti and garlic bread.' he thought. At the thought he was hungry again. He found the blond haired woman in the kitchen, bent over, retrieving the garlic bread from the oven.

"Yoga pants will be the death of Me." he said while shaking his head and staring at her bottom simultaneously. Elsa shot up and spun around.

"Kristoff, you can't be sneaking up on me like that!" said his sister. "And I can change if you don't like them." Elsa gave him a sly smile, while her eyes sent a knowing, almost seductive look.

"I didn't say that." he scoffed, causing her smile to grow into a grin.

There was something in the air over dinner, untouchable, but present none the less. Kristoff had kept his eyes down the entire time, not daring to look at his sister. Was he nervous? He mustered up enough courage to tell her.

"Elsa, I was at the mall today returning the ring that I had got for _her_. And while I was there I -" he was cut off by his sisters phone ringing, Elsa answered it.

"Hey babe, what up?" Kristoff saw a little animated version of himself in his head, with his jaw on the floor.

"Oh nothing, just sitting here eating dinner with Kris." He sunk slightly in his chair.

"Oh, okay. I _love_ you too, bye" she said with a genuine smile as she hung up the phone.

"Sorry, what were you saying Kris?" Elsa said, taking a bite of her bread.

"I don't remember now, I must have the memory of a gold fish." Kristoff lied, faking a chuckle.

Later that night as he was getting ready for bed, when he was emptying his pockets, keys, wallet, phone, velvet box. When he got to the last item, he held it in his hand and absently sat down on the corner of his bed. He opened the box and stared through them. How could he have possibly miss read the situation? Her smile, the way she said that word, she was in _love_. With _him._ Kristoff convinced himself that he had taken all of her actions and everything she said out of context. Maybe it really was just an innocent little crush.

He shook his head "get over yourself, fuck stick" he mumbled. Kristoff got up and out of habit, he tossed the new velvet box into his sock drawer. Then he set his alarm, knowing he had to work in the morning, and dove into bed. Kristoff reached over and turned the lamp. He lie there for a little while, with only the faint red glow of the alarm clock to accompany him in the darkness.

**Predictable, I know, but its where I I think it should go. There is still more drama and hurdles to come, so don't worry. Thanks for reading! And please comment.**


	7. Full Circle

The next morning Elsa was in the laundry room folding clothes, sorting them into piles as she went, his and hers. When she walked into her brothers room carrying a basket on her hip. Entering, she noticed that his bed was actually made. Kristoff never made his bed, which meant that Elsa had made it the day before. She did a double take, noticing the impression of a man on the cover, apparently he simply slept on top of the sheets. To Elsa, this meant something was wrong.

She tried to brush the thoughts out of her head, instead she focused on hanging up his clothes and putting them in their proper drawers. The phone began to ring. Elsa answered it.

"Hey Sven! What time does your flight get in?" she asked.

Elsa had the phone sandwiched between her shoulder and ear which enabled her to continue putting clothes away. The two made some small talk. When she got to the bottom of the basket, where the socks lie, she opened her brother's sock drawer all the way, so that she could just dump the sock pair in and be done. But something caught her eye, she reached in to grab the little blue velvet box. Her head perked up causing the phone to drop to the floor.

She picked it back up and said "Baby let me call you back in a little while, something just came up." and she hung up, unaware that she had cut him off.

'I thought you said you returned the ring, Kris' she thought.

Elsa plopped back onto her brother's bed, velvet box in hand, she remembered the other one, containing Anna's ring was black, while the one she was currently holding was blue. Elsa opened the box. Inside were two simple gold rings. Her hand flew up to her lips. Upon closer inspection she could see the engravings inside of them, 'Elsa' in one and 'Kristoff' in the other. As the wheels in her head began to roll, she flopped backwards laying down on the mattress.

What was she seeing? Elsa was having trouble comprehending what it was that she saw. Two rings? Their names engraved inside. Kristoff was not one to usually buy her gifts, outside of their birthday and Christmas. But somehow this didn't seem like just a 'gift' to her.

"Hey I got us some lun-" he said as he rounded the corner walking in the door to his room. Kristoff was unprepared to see his sister holding his secret, which caused him to choke on his words.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard her brother enter the apartment. After a moment of deafening silence he spoke "Elsa, I can explain." In no time at all she was on her feet and standing right in front of her brother, but before he could get another word out, she put her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to explain." she said "Just tell me one thing, Kristoff." The twins were inches apart from each other.

"Anything."

"Are we on the same page here?"

Kristoff cocked his head slightly as he saw the unmistakable lust burning in his sister's eyes.

"I think so" he said. And in the course of a second, smiles spread across their faces.

Kristoff grabbed his sister by her hips and tossed her high through the air, Elsa could feel the blades of the ceiling fan smacking her braid, onto the bed, where she landed with a sequel on her back. She seductively bit her bottom lip as she stared at her brother from across the room. Sparks turned into flames as he dove into the bed with her. The butterflies were swarming in an uncontrollable rage in side of them. Elsa lifted up his shirt and pulled it off him. The two of them kissed deeply and with such passion, it would make even the most shameless blush. Her hands wondered all over his torso, feeling the definition of his muscles. Kristoff ran his large hands down her sides causing an unrivaled sensation within her as they glided over the waist band of her, no, _his_ favorite pair of yoga pants. Kristoff admired the curvature of his sister's legs through the thin, almost sheer material. Kristoff flipped Elsa onto her stomach and his hands finally found his favorite part of her anatomy causing his sister to moan slightly. By his own admission, he was an 'ass-man', and Elsa didn't mind the massage as Kristoff physically expressed his fascination. Hovering over her back, he put his large arm around her waist and rolled her over so that they were eye to eye. Once again their lips met, and his hands had found their way to her stomach, lightly caressing it causing his sister abdominal muscles to roll and her to laugh.

She pushed his hand away "No tickling, Kris" she managed.

He pushed off of her and said "We need to take this slow, Elsa and I have to get back to work or someone might come looking" winking while said that last part. She had always admired her brother for having such self-restraint, but in this moment she hated it.

Kristoff got out of bed and found his shirt and put it back on. Her eyes followed him as he came closer and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Love you" he said as he left. As soon as Elsa heard her brother shut the front door to the apartment, she immediately darted to her own room, where she had the resources and intention of finishing what _he_ had started.

**Lucky bastard. Anyway I hope my description of events was vivid enough, it's something I am trying to get better at. As always thanks for reading and I enjoy reading your comments.**


	8. Wet Pillow

"Kristoff, it doesn't fit, it's too big." Elsa said as she slid her ring back and forth over her finger, unintentionally mimicking a certain movement. Kristoff raised his eye brows and smiled slyly at her. Only then, did it dawn on her what she had been doing, Elsa returned his simile and the two burst into laughter.

"God, Elsa your fingers are freakishly small." Kristoff said causing his sister to furrow her eye brow and open her mouth in mild exasperation. She playfully punched her brother in the arm

"Hey! Be nice!" she said.

Kristoff laughed and said "Relax, I will take it back and get you one that is the right size."

"No. I have a better idea." Elsa said as she got up from the sofa and ran into her room. Kristoff shook his head and turned on the SPEED channel. Elsa returned a couple of minutes later with a simple chain necklace.

"Here check this out, how is it?" Elsa modeled the White gold chain with her golden ring that hung in the middle of her chest. Her brother looked at her.

"Great now all you have to do is crawl your pasty ass around on all four." Elsa mustered her most evil creepy voice and whispered "My precious!" Both instantly grinned ear to ear and began laughing, as the geeked out.

"Hey listen, I have to go and pick Sven up from the airport alright?" she said.

"That's cool, I will be here when you get back. Elsa, tonight we really need to talk about..you know..us" Kristoff sunk into the sofa a little more, not really looking her in the eye while addressing his sister.

"I agree, there is still a lot we need to figure out, but Kris, for right now, we need to keep up appearances alright?" The two shared a short kiss before Elsa headed out the door to pick up her _boyfriend_. Kristoff turned his attention back to the television and continued watching his show.

Kristoff felt his pants begin to vibrate, once, twice before he dug his phone out of his pocket. He squinted and looked at the bright little screen. It was a text message. His eyes widened. From Anna. He thought for a second if he even wanted to read it, he had not talked or seen her in quite some time now, ever since that night. His finger decided for him, as it tapped on the screen making the message appear.

_'Hey, I just want to tell you that I am sorry. I regret what I did to Elsa, and I am sorry for accusing you of doing __that. __I was jealous and irritated, so I lashed out. I really do love you, Kristoff. I want to get together so we can talk about this in person?_'

Kristoff read the message and contemplated about whether or not to respond. There was still some things he needed to get off of his chest. He felt confidant and in control. So he began typing a message back to her in the phone.

_'Anna, I could care less about what you do or say to me, but when it comes to my sister, that's a completely different situation. I don't love you any more, Anna. I will never forgive what you did to her. I was going to kill you, Elsa is the one who saved your life. She is the one you should be apologizing to, not me. Go do something nice for someone for once._'

He stared at the screen for a few moments after he hit send. But no reply came, He smiled thinking he got the last word. He was wrong, his pants vibrated again. He read the message, and it sent chills up his spine.

'_Don't worry Kristoff, we __will__ be together again._'

Kristoff stared at it. "What part of 'No' does the bitch not understand." he mumbled to himself. This time he decided to just drop it and not text her back. He tossed the phone onto the coffee table and leaned back, sighing deeply.

"Why is it that the only woman I have ever known who isn't fucking insane, has to be my sister?" Kristoff spread his arms out wide and looked up "What the fuck did I ever do to deserve _this_ huh?" he said loudly in his attempt to address the supposed figure in the sky. Kristoff dropped his arms dramatically onto the cushions on either side of him.

He awoke when she heard the door open.

"Hey Kris!" Elsa said from the door. She walked over and saw her brother rubbing his eyes.

"Hey" is all he managed to get out before succumbing to a yawn.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." she said softly.

He smiled "No, no you're good."

Kristoff pointed to the ring on the chain around her neck. "Hey did he say anything?" he asked.

"He asked where I got it."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth which is that you gave it to me." Kristoff motioned for her to continue.

"He said he wished his he was as close to his sister as I was with you." Elsa said smiling. She slid off of the sofa arm and onto her brother's lap, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a short kiss. They parted lips.

Kristoff fondled the ring around her neck.

"You know, these rings have many meanings, all of them good, but at the same time they also represent our deepest, darkest secret." Elsa cut in. She got up to go and putter around in the kitchen. Kristoff followed, he sat in the bar stool next to the counter and leaned over the bar.

"Elsa, do you love Sven?" he asked his sister.

Elsa turned and looked at him, a sheen of water covered her eyes. "Kris..." she drew out.

"No, I mean honestly, do you love him?" he asked again.

"I don't have anything bad to say about the man. I mean I am not _in love_ with him, but at the same time he still means something to me. Does that make sense?" Elsa replied. "He doesn't make me feel the same way that you do, Kris, if that's what you are getting at." Elsa looked her brother with her seductive blue eyes.

"Speaking of which, we still haven't..." Kristoff cut in this time.

"I don't think that we are _there_ yet. Even when we are alone, I still don't feel safe."

Elsa stepped back "I understand." she said looking down at her toes, nodding. She felt his finger slide underneath her chin and lift it up.

"Elsa, I mean this in the best possible way, but you have no idea how much I wish that you weren't my sister, so we could do this the _right_ way." She smiled and looked into his eyes. Their lips met once again.

"There is something you should know." She looked at her brother curiously.

"Anna texted me." In an instant Elsa's face fell in to an ice cold expression of barely contained rage. One could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"What the fuck could she possibly have to say?" Elsa said as sarcastically as she could.

"She was saying she was sorry about everything and that she regretted it."

Elsa shook her head "'bitch is _full_ of shit" she said.

"Yeah, and she said she still loves me. She wanted to get together and talk. And I was like 'hell no'" Elsa laughed slightly at her brothers tone. "Then she texted back 'Don't worry Kristoff, we _will _be together again.'" Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"'The fuck! Was that a threat? Or is she delusional too?"

"I don't know, but either way she is fuckin nuts." Kristoff said as he twirled his finger next to his ear causing Elsa to giggle slightly.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked out of the bathroom and into his room. She climbed in to bed with her brother, who was already snoring. He hadn't been in bed five minutes. She smiled at him and tried to snuggle into his bare chest only to lay her head into a puddle of his drool. Startled by the sudden cold dampness of her pillow.<p>

"God dammit, Kristoff!" Elsa said as she yanked his pillow out from under his head before hitting him with it.

"Whaaat?" he said, half asleep.

"You fucking slobbered all over my pillow!" Elsa took his dry pillow and put it under her head, before taking her wet one and shoving it into his face. This time the cold dampness startling him out of his slumber causing him to flail his arms and roll right out of bed onto the floor with a loud 'thud' sound. Elsa laughed with satisfaction.

"And that's for teasing me all the time! You know I _always _have to finish when you do that to me..."

"Serves you right, always killing me with those damn yoga pants." Kristoff blew a raspberry at his sister. At the end of the day, the twins still had the typical (or not) little spats that siblings often had.

**Foreshadowing? Hmm I think this chapter might set us up for things to come. As far as the intimacy between the twins, why don't you all tell me how far you want to go? I mean I am not trying to kill the story with overly explicit details and repulse the readers. This is one you kind of have to read with an open mind. Anyway thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments are always welcome!**


	9. Chance Shopping

Elsa was in the kitchen, taking inventory of all of their food stocks and making a shopping list. She planned on going to the store this afternoon.

"Hey Kristoff." Elsa called into the other room from the kitchen. "Come here for a second please." Kristoff sighed and paused the movie he was watching and got up to go and find out what his sister wanted.

"Hey I am going to the store, can you think of anything we need or that you want?" Elsa asked her brother.

"All I need is some milk, pain pills and some wd-40. Oh and get some more of those snacks that you put in my lunch sometimes, please." he smiled.

Elsa stared at him blankly "what is that?"

"Huh?" asked Kristoff.

"Wd-40, what is it and where can I find it?"

"Umm..its magic in a can basically, and you will find it over in the hardware and tools area."

Elsa wrote it down on her list. "Okay I am going to head out, will you be here when I get back? Because I would like help carrying all of the stuff up the stairs." She asked her brother.

"Yeah I will be here" he said as he returned to his movie.

Anna was out driving and she remembered that she saw some good deals in the paper this week. She hit her breaks hard, just in time to make the turn, it had been a split second decision to stop at this particular store as she was about to pass it. She loved this store, it had everything, from pets to tools and everything in between. Anna had a routine when she would shop here, it consisted of her getting a cart and immediately heading to the computer section to see what sales they had going on that particular week. As Anna made her way to the back of the store, where all things computer related were located she passed at young mother who had her little girl sitting in the child seat on your typical grocery cart.

"Aww, you baby is so cute!" she said to the young mother. Anna held her finger out for the small child to grab, which she did as a toothless smile spread across her little face.

"Thanks." she said as she pushed her cart and child away. Anna stood there for a second as she remembered a conversation her and Kristoff had had not too long ago, regarding their having children. She wanted a big family with at least four kids, while Kristoff said he only wanted one, if any at all, and certainly not any time soon. Anna figured that he would change his mind after the first one. She smiled.

"I _am_ going to get him back." she said softly to herself.

Elsa pulled into the best parking spot she could find. At least it was close to a cart return. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and went into the store. Elsa had developed a systematic approach to getting through the store quickly and without getting side tracked. The first step was that she would always make a list first. Having a list was key because without it, she would always end up going up and down each and every isle, having almost one of everything in her cart. Second Elsa always started in the back of the store and work her way forward. She had been shopping at this store for years and knew it front to back. List in hand, Elsa got a cart and headed to the back of the store. Today she had to go all the way back because Kristoff had requested some wd-40, which was in the hardware section, hence the very back right next to the techno stuff.

Anna had looked thoroughly through all of the computer section and found nothing that really interested her. When she thought about, she didn't _really_ need anything. As she was walking down the main aisle, she spotted something out the corner of her eye. A familiar blond. Anna hung around the corner and waited for the other woman to turn around so that she could see her face. When she finally did, Anna felt jealousy creep over her. _Elsa._ And she looked happy. She hid as the blond looked up from her list and pushed her cart forward a few more feet, before turning to scan the shelves for the little blue can. Anna peaked around the corner again.

'Kristoff said I should apologize to her, maybe her forgiving me is the key to winning him over again.' she thought. Anna had run through a series of scenarios in her mind, but to her credit, she decided to try the most civil way first. She approached Elsa from the side so as not to spook her by giving her the chance to see her coming.

"Hey, Elsa. Chance meeting you here." Anna said as politely as she could. Startled, Elsa turned to face the other woman, her eyes widened with fear before burning with anger. "I wanted to apologize for everything, I got jealous of you and Kristoff and how close you are, I don't know what I was thinking, or why I would ever take what you had put in your journal seriously. I mean brothers and sisters..."

Elsa cut her off "Alright you have said your peace." Elsa turned to walk away, but Anna grabbed her arm causing Elsa to quickly spin around and face her once again. The sudden movement causing her necklace to swing outward from its resting place on her chest. The flying gold ring on a chain had caught Anna's eye, naturally.

"What's that?" Anna instinctively reached out one gently took the ring in her palm. Elsa tried to step back in time to prevent the other woman from seeing the ring any closer. But Anna already had it in her hand, by the time Elsa stepped back. The chain broke. Anna could clearly see the name 'Kristoff' engraved inside.

A disgusted look appeared on Anna's face. "So, I _was_ right." she said.

"You two are a fucking abomination. And he gave you a ring? How shameless. Disgusting." In a split second Elsa had the pen she had been using to check items off of her shopping list, held in her hand like a dagger at Anna's neck. She had not been expecting such a tactical movement on the blonde's behalf. Because of the speed at which Elsa brought the pen to her neck, the inertia had been so great that it broke the skin.

"You listen to me, bitch, you give that back to me right now, or I _will_ kill you right here, right now." Elsa hissed in the others ear. Anna tried to pull away from the blond, causing Elsa to push a little harder on the pen just to make herself clear. The action caused the redhead to freeze.

"Make my fucking day, Anna, please." she hissed once again into her ear. Anna let go of the ring, she was white as a ghost. Elsa let go of her and withdrew her pen from the other woman's neck. Anna reached up and touched the spot where the pen had been, then she looked at her hand, blood, her eyes grew to the size of moons. She sprinted out of the store like the flash. Elsa put the ring into her pocket. The sight of Anna's blood had given her a certain satisfaction, perhaps she even felt a little bad-ass.

Elsa decided to continue her shopping as it helped her come down from the adrenalin high. She managed to find everything on her list. With everything loaded into her car, she walked around to the driver's door and noticed the left front tire was flat.

"Fucking bitch." Elsa said aloud, causing another woman loading grocery to look at her funny.

'Thank god Kristoff showed me how to change my tire.' she thought. It took Elsa a while to accomplish the task due to the close proximity to the other vehicles, but she got it done.

Arriving home she was met by her brother in the parking garage, he was there to help carry everything in, just as he promised he would.

"What took you so long? Everything alright?" he asked as soon as she was out of her vehicle.

"You would not believe me if I told you, Kris." He noticed the small spare tire on the front of the car.

"Ahh, I see, you had a flat."

"Among other things" she said under her breath.

"No worries, I will take your car to work tomorrow and fix it for you." Kristoff said smiling, not having heard what his sister said under her breath.

The two climbed the stairs in silence as they carry the grocery s. Or as Kristoff carry them, save for one light bag that Elsa had. When they got into the apartment, he helped put everything away. Under the bright light of the kitchen Kristoff noticed that Elsa's necklace was gone.

"Hey, why did you take it off?" he said while gesturing to where the necklace had been.

"I didn't, I was leaning into the cart and it snagged and broke." she lied. "But I still have the ring! Just have to get a new chain for it, that's all." she said with a smile as she took the ring from her pocket.

Later that evening Elsa walked into her brother's room wearing only her panties and one of his Star-wars shirts that hung off one of her shoulders because it was much too large for her. Kristoff was at his desk, working on some spread sheets. Elsa came over and put her arm around his neck and leaned down and kissed him.

"Whacha working on?" she asked softly.

"Just entering in some of our finances. Trying to get everything organized." he said.

"For what?"

"A house. So we can get out of here." he gestured to the surrounding apartment.

"A house? Really?"

"Sounds amazing doesn't it? I want to move far away from here. We already share the same name, we just need to put these rings on the right finger and no one will be the wiser." he said.

"I would love that." Elsa said as she once again kissed her brother. Kristoff, in one smooth motion, spun around in his computer chain and swept his sister off of her feet and carried her in his arms over to the bed, tossing her playfully in. Elsa squealed slightly and locked her hands around his neck so that he was pulled down on top of her. The two engages in some heavy petting, moaning and kissing before finally snuggling up together and falling asleep. The light from the laptop screen went black after a few minutes, but, unknown to either of the twins, the little red light at the top of the screen had stayed illuminated the entire time...

**So today at work, I was standing under a car with a slice of little Caesars in one hand a and a wrench in the other. Right as I was about to take a bite, a drop of motor oil landed on my pizza as it entered my mouth. As often as this happens you would think I would be used to it by now, but when you get oil in your mouth it's the only thing you're going to taste for the rest of the day. And in case you're wondering, it tastes exactly the same way that it smells.**

**Thoughts? Comments? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Date night

Like any other day, Elsa began hers by waking up and making some coffee and a simple breakfast. She packed her brothers lunch, he was becoming more insistent on not eating out, desperate to escape their current place in the world, and Kristoff had started saving money left and right. The smell of the coffee had Kristoff at the table in a heartbeat, he was now conditioned to get breakfast made for him almost every morning.

"Good morning!" Elsa said cheerfully.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor? Must have been uncomfortable huh?" Kristoff sunk in his chair at her words.

"I am really sorry about the snoring, Elsa maybe next time you could just wake me up? I mean my back kinda hurts now." he said. She turned and looked at her brother as she was dumping his scrambled eggs onto his plate, Elsa had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she put the plate in front of him.

"What the hell is that?!" he said looking at his food.

"Sorry we don't have any ham." Elsa laughed at her brother's expression when he saw his plate full of green eggs. "Eat it Kris, it's just eggs. And food coloring. Too bad you didn't get the reference, it was your favorite book when we were kids ya know." she told him. "Enjoy! I am going to check the mail." said Elsa as she put her slippers on and walked out of the apartment.

Elsa open their mailbox and almost died at what she found. It was a picture of herself and Kristoff, together in bed. While it wasn't explicit, it was however, highly suggestive and ultimately compromising. She turned it over in an effort to see who it was from, instead all that was there was a short note,

_'God will smite you' _

The color instantly drained from her face, and she slowly looked over her left shoulder then the right. Elsa was paranoid, looking around her every few steps while she fast walked back to the apartment. Tears were burning at her eyes as she flung the door open and burst inside, startling her brother in the process.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff. There was no mistaking the look of pure fear on his sister's face, which was solidified by her silently flying into her room, where she had rarely been lately. The two had been spending practically every waking moment of their home life together. At home, they _are_ a couple. Elsa had no intention of telling her brother, this was something she needed to deal with on her own.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kristoff was at work, knee deep in the disassembly of an engine, when he noticed his boss had come up behind him.<p>

"Kristoff" Startled he smacked his head on the underside of the hood. He stood up and turned around facing his boss.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to see you in my office please." He silently followed his boss, when they arrived to the office, Kristoff took a seat on the front side of the desk. "I am happy to see that you're getting' some, boy." he said winking at Kristoff. "But I don't need you to send me pictures as proof." Kristoff cocked his head slightly.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he asked his boss. The large smile instantly fell from his boss's face. He turned his computer screen on his desk. "Where the fuck did you get that?" he said firmly.

"Wait, you didn't send this to me?" he asked Kristoff. The photo was of him and a woman laying his bed, he was shirtless, while she was under the covers. Kristoff was never more thankful that he had not introduced his sister to the people he worked with, than at that very moment. His boss had no clue that the woman in the photo was in fact his _sister._

* * *

><p>"Sven! How are you?" said Anna as she spotted a familiar face in the store. Sven did a double take.<p>

"Anna? Is that you?" he squinted his eyes a little.

"Yep! It's me." she replied.

"Wow, long time no see eh?"

"How are things with Kristoff?" he asked.

Anna looked down at the floor. "We uh...we broke up." she said plainly. Sven's posture improved when he heard what she said.

"I am sorry to hear that, Anna. Elsa has been being rather distant with me lately. I don't think she is happy." said Sven.

'This guy has absolutely no clue.' Anna thought.

"Hey want to get together one day this weekend and grab some dinner? My treat." Sven asked with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Just as friends." he quickly added. Anna thought for a second and tried to find a way out, but she had a hard time turning down free food.

"Sure, why not." she said.

"Awesome, I will text you the details later, alright?"

Anna smiled and nodded "Sure sounds good." Something about their encounter made Anna feel good about herself but she didn't really know why.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence, neither had told the other about what they had found. The two minds thought a lot alike, they both suspected the same person. Elsa didn't want to kill anyone, all she wanted was to be left alone so she and Kristoff could live happily in peace together. She was beginning to feel like perhaps she would need to make good on her promise to Anna. Kristoff began to concoct a plan in his mind, he felt the need to keep <em>this<em> from Elsa, to keep her blissfully unaware. Or so he thought.

As the end of the week began to draw near, Sven found himself becoming more and more excited about his dinner with Anna. He was feeling like a kid going on his first date. Flashes of the redhead popped into his mind every now and then, she was beautiful, kind of short, and she wore glasses just like Elsa he thought. Sven's posture sunk a little at the thought of his _girlfriend_. He had not really thought about her in a few days, he hadn't called her nor her him.

When Saturday night finally rolled around, Elsa found herself sitting on the couch with her brother watching a rather cheesy movie about some kind of convoluted love triangle. In her mind, as she watched, she noticed the girl was falling for the taller more, handsome man, while the shorter _other_ man started to become resentful and distant, eventually ignoring the girl who he had claimed was his best friend. When they did speak, he was often rude to her, maybe even mean. Elsa began to see these two men as Kristoff and Sven, respectively.

The figurative wheels in her mind began to turn, 'what if it's Sven who is doing this?' she thought to herself. She remembered that they had not so much as spoke in several days. As the movie progressed, the event became darker and darker, at a certain point it was evident that this was a war no one was going to win. Unconsciously, Elsa sank further into her brothers comforting shoulder. Kristoff leaned his head over and tenderly kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Getting pretty intense isn't it?" he said. Kristoff had the ability to simply watch a movie and enjoy it, he rarely if ever drew parallels between the fiction and _his_ reality. Elsa returned his smile as she looked up, she looked into his eyes and wanted to kiss him, but her eyes began to dart around the room in fear.

'Someone is watching' she thought.

'Just give him a little peck' she told herself. And so Elsa pecked her brother on the lips. Elsa found her cheeks wet from tears, as the movie ended. The tragedy had reviled its self and all of the characters had perished.

* * *

><p>Sven finally heard the doorbell ring. He perked up instantly and ran to the Mirror in the hallway, checking himself over. He wanted to look as good as possible for <em>her<em>. Sven twisted the door handle and pulled it open, he scanned from the bottom to the top. Obviously a woman, tennis shoes, ankle socks, beautiful bare legs to a little above her knees, and then her simple black sleeveless dress. And her red hair contrasted by her fantastically green eyes, surrounded by the dark frames of her glasses. Sven's eye's darted back to her feet.

Anna noticed and said, "Sorry, but I don't do heels."

Trying to be smooth, Sven quickly came up with a reply, "The only reason the get up works, is _because _you aren't wearing them." This statement elicited an impressed chuckle from Anna.

"Some men have a _thing_ for high heels but, I in fact do not. Quite the contrary actually." Sven moved to the side and guided her in with a gesture. Anna may have, in fact felt some butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"I like your suit, Sven." Anna made an attempt to return his compliment, though not quite as elaborate. She could feel his eyes on her. It didn't feel like an uncomfortable gaze though. Anna raised her head too look at him, and noticed that he had been staring at her. Sven's eyes immediately darted away and he blushed deeply. Anna smiled and blushed a little as well.

'Maybe I _do _still have that effect on people' Anna thought to herself.

"The food is not quite ready yet, sorry" he said. Anna made a disarming wave of her hand.

"Oh please, don't apologize, I am the one who is early." The two went and sat down on his couch.

"So what are you doing, ya know, career – wise?" he asked.

"I work with computers." she said, not wanting to start talking geek to him. Sven blinked at her, almost blankly. "Care to elaborate?" he said, doing is best to pretend to be interested.

"Umm, I am like a detective but with computers. Anyway not interesting, what do you do, Sven?" Anna asked in return. Sven's jaw dropped, not even Elsa had asked him what he does for a living, not that he would have told her anyway.

"I work in the entertainment industry..I am..a director of sorts." He seemed even more apprehensive that her about what he did for a living, so she dropped the issue.

"You have a very nice house." she said.

'It looks strangely familiar.' She thought.

Sven waved his hand, "eh... It's alright I suppose, gets a little lonely at times." said Sven. Then they heard the oven timer beep.

'Saved by the bell' he thought.

**Happy thanksgiving everyone! Thoughts and comments? Thanks for reading.**


	11. Point of no return

The last thing Sven wanted, or even expected was for his _date_ to be interrupted. They heard the doorbell ring. Their head turned and looked at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Anna asked.

"Uhh...no definitely not" he answered as he wiped his face with his napkin before standing and walking to the front door. Sven pulled the door open and was shocked and disappointed to find his supposed girlfriend.

"Elsa?" he said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa noticed his attire.

"I need to talk to you." Elsa heard a voice in the distance of the house getting closer.

"Sven, who is it?"

"Elsa this is not a good time, can we talk later?" Sven felt a small hand one his shoulder from behind, gently trying to move him aside so that she could get a look at the guest. Elsa involuntarily balled her hands into fists at the side of the redhead.

'No. Fucking. Way.' she thought.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Elsa said offensively. Anna hid behind Sven when she saw Elsa. "Never mind. I need to talk to you right now, Sven." Elsa forced her way inside the house. "In private please." she added.

Anna honestly expected Elsa to attack her then and there, after all she was in her boyfriend's house. Sven and Elsa walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Anna walked into the dining room and sat back down at the table, and waited awkwardly, alone.

"What is it that you couldn't wait to talk about?" Sven said with a coldness that Elsa didn't know he was capable of. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Elsa contemplated showing Sven the photo of her and Kristoff. But her gut told her that words might be a better choice in this situation.

Elsa said in a soft voice "Anna isn't who you think she is."

Sven shook his head once. "What?" he asked.

"I know I haven't been around very much lately, Sven."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while now, Elsa."

She looked down at her feet, "Sven, I have been seeing someone else. I don't feel _in love_ with you anymore. You deserve better than how I have treated you. But trust me when I say that Anna is one person you defiantly do not want to get involved with."

Sven just looked at her. "I should have assumed as much. May I ask who it is?" Elsa's chin and lower lip began to flutter, the verge of a cry.

In the dining room Anna sat poking her food, she heard a buzzing in her purse. She pulled out her phone, a text message from Kristoff.

'_Why, Anna?_' she cocked her head as she read the message.

'_Why what?_'

'_Why can't you just leave us alone? And you sent the picture to my boss, that's fucked up. You brought this on yourself, Anna._'

The color drained from her face as she looked around in fear. Frantically she typed into her phone.

'_I don't understand. What are you talking about?_'

"I can't tell you, Sven. And trust me, you wouldn't want to know." said Elsa.

"Fine. At least explain to me about Anna."

Elsa looked up. "She has been spying on me and...the person I have been seeing."

Sven was getting irritated. "Elsa, just fucking spit it out. Stop beating around the bush goddammit!" he said rather loudly.

"Would you agree that you can't help who you fall in love with, Sven?" she asked. He just stared at her blankly. Elsa sighed. "I have been seeing Kristoff" she admitted.

He scoffed and began to get up from the couch. "I was being serious Elsa, I am not playing your game. Just leave, you have already ruined my dinner tonight."

Elsa reached out and grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away. "No, Sven, I am serious, I am in _love_ with Kristoff."

Sven stopped and looked at her straight face. "Yo-...ugh" he got up and left the room and walked into the kitchen, Elsa following behind him. Sven put his fists on the table and leaned over it, looking directly at Anna.

"Why...are you spying on Elsa and her... brother?"

Anna looked up at him. "Excuse me?" she was appalled by his accusation. She stood and got right up in his face. Elsa took a step back.

"What _they_ are doing is all kinds of wrong. It's bad enough to _hear_ about, and here you are accusing me of _watching_ them? Two words, Fuck. Off." Anna said as she got her purse and began to leave.

"Wait!" Elsa grabbed her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch!" Anna yelled, pulling her hand from the other woman's grasp.

"Anna, please, wait!" Elsa called after her. Judging by how offended Anna was, she no longer thought that Anna was involved. Something made Anna stop at the door.

Anna turned around. "You think someone was watching you?" she asked Elsa.

"I know they were." Elsa handed the other woman the picture. Anna examined it.

"This was taken on a computer." she said. "Look at the keyboard in the bottom foreground."

"Wait what, How?"

"By someone who has some serious skill." Anna said.

Her face changed. "He looks so happy in this photo." She said under her breath.

"Good for you." she said, slightly bitter as she handed the photo back to Elsa.

"Anna...could you please help us find who is doing this?" Anna could see the tears welling up in Elsa's eyes.

"If you haven't told anyone about us yet, then that says something about you. Something that I didn't see before." said Elsa.

"Elsa, I truly am sorry about what I did to you, everything has been a downward spiral for you since I did that. If I help you find this person, can we just..._move on_?" Anna asked.

Sniffling, Elsa nodded her head. "That's all I want, to move on; move forward." Both of the girls were feeling relived and embraced each other. Elsa felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked, Kristoff.

Elsa answers it, "Hey, what's up?"

"Come home now, we need to talk, Elsa." said her brother. As she talked on the phone, she watched the tiny redhead walk over to Sven and the two embraced, reconciliation. Elsa smiled, as she watch Sven's face light up at the other woman's touch.

"Yeah, I will be home in a little bit, alright? Love you."

"Love you too" he replied. The two hung up their phones.

Anna made her way back over to Elsa. "I will need to see the computer that the photo was taken from." said Anna.

Elsa nodded, "yes absolutely, why don't you come back to the apartment with me."

"Is Kristoff going to be there?" she asked.

"Yeah, why..." Anna handed Elsa her phone and showed her the text messages. "Because I think he still wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, I am going to explain everything to him when we get there."

* * *

><p>Too much time had passed, and Kristoff fell asleep. Elsa was holding their baby girl, Kristoff had missed the birth. He came bursting in the room. He had tried to prepare himself beforehand for what he might see, since they are brother and sister after all. Much to his surprise however, his daughter was perfect. Ten toe, ten fingers, two big blue eyes, blond hair just like her parents, two little arms and legs. Normal in every way. She was beautiful. Life could not be more perfect for the three of them, a quaint suburban home, large enough for a budding family. Neighbors that did not know their deep, dark secret. Kristoff held his daughter in his arms, and gave her the grand tour of her new home.<p>

"Here is mommy and daddy's room." he walked a little further down the hall, "And here is your room. Do you like it?" of course the baby could not answer, but the adorable little smile that accompany her little giggling noises, was all the acknowledgment that Kristoff needed. He heard the doorbell ring, so he picked up his daughter and walked to the door an opened it. On the other side of it he found a faceless figure dressed in black.

The figure said "I know your secret, Kristoff, and you can't hide from me" suddenly the dark figure lunged at him and his daughter. Everything faded to white.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff. Kristoff, wake up!" Elsa had pulled her brother from the dream. Elsa had given Anna the laptop that had been sitting on the desk in her brother bedroom, <em>their<em> bedroom, after which she took her leave, thus avoiding any confrontation with the slumbering giant. Elsa snuggled up close to her brother, who had the remnants of tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright? What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said as he quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" He cleared his throat.

"Someone sent my boss a picture...of _us_, Elsa, and a rather suggestive one at that. The only thing keeping the cat in the bag is the fact that he doesn't know what you look like. He thought the picture was of me and just some random woman." Elsa's jaw hit the floor. "I think it was Anna."

Elsa shook her head. "It's not. Kristoff, long story short, Anna is actually helping us. I gave her the laptop that was used to spy on us, she said that it might take a while, it's not like a television show, but she will find out who did it."

The twins had removed all electronic devices out of their room, the only thing left inside was an old-fashioned alarm clock with bells. Their phones were to be left on the kitchen counter, and they were to sleep with a fan on to help cancel any noises from their room, in case anyone had decided to start listing too.

They lay in bed, just talking quietly to each other.

"Kris, when this is all over, I want to make that fantasy you told me about the other day, come true. You know the one where we move far, far away, where nobody knows us. But right now, I just feel scared and trapped, and even though there might be a glimmer of hope, my, _our_ walls are closing in all around us." Kristoff pulled his sister in tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Elsa, there is no one else that I would rather be trapped with, than you. I love you, Elsa." Safe in his large arms, Elsa had fallen asleep.

**Are y'all still with me here? It's crazy how sometimes idea come pouring out of me and other times I have to brainstorm and make a damn flow chart to get any kind of a result. Thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments please.**


	12. Escape

Elsa lay there in bed, watching the man that she _loves _sleep, taking in the steady rise and fall of his chest. The sun was creeping up over the horizon, casting a warm golden ray of sunshine in through the window, bleeding around the curtains. Stiff locked in his arms, a hand on his bare chest, Elsa stretched her neck and managed to kiss her brother, causing him to stir from his sleep.

"Hey" he whispered, still groggy from sleep. "It's been a long few days, let's get out of here, what do you say?"

"And go where, exactly?" she said smiling at him.

More awake now, Kristoff rolled over so that they were eye to eye with each other.

Smiling back at her, he said "I know a spot, half an hour to the west of here, in the mountains. It's kind of remote but I think you'll like it. Let's get the tent out of the closet and pack up the truck and just get out of here for a while."

"But Kris, we have other things we need to take care of-" she started.

"Fuck the world, Elsa, Everyone and everything else can wait. Let's just _go_." he interrupted as he put his finger on his sister's lips, thus hushing them.

Elsa pondered her brother's proposition for a moment. Soon an ear to ear grin enveloped or face. "Alright let's go!" she said. Elsa hardly had time to finish before her brother had snatched her off of the bed and under his arm she gave a small squeal, he carried her down the hall to the closet that contained all of the camping gear.

"Kristoff, put me down!" she said

"Here, dig the camping stuff out of the closet for me would ya?" said Kristoff. "I will go and make sure the kitchen and the rest of the apartment is nice and clean for when we return." he winked at her.

Elsa opened the closest door and was floored, now she knew why he wanted her to find the stuff, the closet was a disaster, while the rest of the place was spic and span because _she_ was the one who really kept up around there, not that her brother was a slob; he wasn't. Elsa sighed and walked back to her room to get dressed.

After she dug out the camping gear and Kristoff had finished 'cleaning' the apartment, the two made their way out to the truck, backpacks on their backs. Smiling at his sister, he said "Trust me, you're going to love this!"

"Did you pack the bug spray?!" Elsa remembered.

Kristoff waived his hand in a disarming manner. "eh, you don't need that, be alright."

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, and narrowed her eyebrows, thus giving him 'the look'. He turned when he noticed her fall behind, seeing the look on her face he said mockingly "Fine, we will stop and get some bug spray for you."

Elsa smiled again and ran to catch up. She knew how to get her way when she needed to when it came to dealing with her brother, though now she had a little more leverage.

They arrived at the vehicle and hopped in, Kristoff pulled up the location on his GPS and began in that direction. On the way out of town, they stopped at the store and got a couple of items, bug spray being one of them.

"Where the hell are we going, Kris?" Elsa asked.

"I told you it's a spot I know, used to come out here all the time and ride dirt bikes in this area." He said back to her. Kristoff looked over to his right and slowed down and put the truck into four wheel drive. "Hold on."

"Oh my god Kris..wh..at..are...you doing?!" Elsa asked as she was being bounced around rather hard in her seat by the truck moving over the rough terrain.

"I didn't say it was on the road did I?" He snarked. Elsa was not a very outdoorsy person, she didn't mind being outside but you would never find her out in the woods in any other context, save for being with her brother. They came up to a shallow creek and Elsa looked at her brother in disbelief.

"Kristoff, don't you dare!" she said. Just then he put the pedal to the floor and the truck started to spin all of its tires, slowly they built up momentum. Elsa shrieked a little with the large splash of water that was cast over the windshield. Kristoff stopped the truck in the middle of the creek.

"Uh oh... I think I broke It." he said while trying to keep a straight face. Elsa looked at her brother in shock.

"What do you mean you broke it?" she asked. "Goddammit Kristoff!"

"Do you want to steer or should I?" he asked.

"What?!" she asked, still rather irritated at her brother.

"Well.. someone has to push, Elsa." he said factually.

"Bull-fuckin-shit!" Elsa said as she crossed her arms and turned to look forward, as if in defiance. "You got us in this mess, now fix it!" she demanded.

"OK" he said plainly as he simply started up the truck again and pulled onto the river bank.

Elsa's head snapped to her left as she looked at her brother in disbelief. "You little shit." she said in a teasing manner.

Her brother shook his head as a smug smirk spread across his face. He began laughing rather hard, it soon turned into a coughing fit before returning to laughs. "I gotchu gooood!" he said teasingly. Elsa returned his laugh, with one of her own.

Elsa watched as her brother quickly and efficiently set up the tent and spread out the sleeping bags, in no time at all he had a ring of rocks set up to contain a small campfire for later that evening. She admired the forest that surround her the quiet, the noises that all of the animals in the distances make. The ambient sound of the water slowly moving by. "It's beautiful out here, Kris" she said.

"The fresh air really feels good doesn't it? There is nothing like just getting away from it all. The city is always so stuffy anyway." He said as he worked. Elsa was sitting on the tail gate of the truck watching her brother. Kristoff had worked up a sweat by the time he got done setting everything up. He stood and walked over to his sister, leaned forward in between her knees as she sat with her legs dangling off of the tailgate and tried to kiss her.

"Ew, Kris, no you're all sweaty." she said as she waved him off in disgust.

"I think we can fix that." he said as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Kristoff smiled and pulled his sister toward the creek.

"No, no I don't feel like getting wet." she wined. "Besides, I am sure the water is really cold."

Kristoff pulled her tightly into his arms as he splashed into the water. "It's fine. See"

Elsa squealed "Holy shit, no, it's freezing!" she tried to escape from his grasp.

"Nice rockets." Kristoff said to her as he looked down, poking her breast with his hand.

"Hey now, you be nice!" Elsa said playfully as she slapped his hand away, making her brother chuckle a little.

"Alright are we clean enough for ya now?" he asked. Elsa smiled an eagerly nodded at her brother's question.

Kristoff scoped his sister out of the shallow creek and carried her back over to the truck bed, sitting her back in the position she was in just a few minutes prior. Standing between his sisters knees once again, this time his hands rest on her hips. He looked deeply into her eyes "When I look at you Elsa, the feeling I get is maddening. I love everything about you, from you beautiful blond hair, to the blue nail polish on the little toes. The way you smile, and the blush of your cheeks when you get a compliment." he laughed "Just like you're doing now." Elsa looked down, blushing beet red.

Her chin was met by her brother's finger and gently pulled upwards. Kristoff could see that familiar, burning desire in her eyes. Elsa reached for the hem of her brother's saturated shirt and lifted it up. Without word he complied, raising his arms allowing her to slip it off of his torso. Cold bare skin exposed to the slight breeze of the forest caused goose bumps to arise. She put her palms flat against his well-defined chest. Kristoff put his knee onto the tailgate between hers and a hand behind her head and gently guided her down at the same time as he levered himself up on to the bed, they ended up with him hovering over her. He slid the hand that weren't supporting his weight up her wet shirt and gently caressed her. They kissed for a little while, then parted and gazed into each other eyes. Elsa put her hands into her brother hair as he began to move south. Kristoff lifted up her shirt just to the bottom of her breasts, Kissing her cool wet skin as he journey further stopping just above her navel, he placed his hands on her hips, knowing how she would react to what he did next. Kristoff blew hard with his lips pressed against her stomach, causing his sister to flail around violently and scream.

"Ohaugh Kristoff Fuck!" she screamed as she pushed him off. He fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry...I...could...not...resist." he said between laughed. Elsa looked like she might have a seizure from all of the sexual tension that had built up inside of her.

"You're a fucking dick, you know that?" she said as she stormed off, a loud squishing sound emanating from her shoes with every step she took, which only made her brother laugh harder.

**Was that mean? I thought it was kind of funny actually. Will they ever make it 'all the way'? Thoughts and comments please! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Escape pt2

"They are beautiful, Kris" Elsa said as they lay on their backs facing up toward the sky, the sun had just passed the horizon, causing the sky to turn pink. The moon had become a little brighter and the stars began to shine through the fading blue sky, turning into blackness.

"Just you wait a little while longer, and you will see more stars than you ever imagined existed." he said. The two sibling had since made up, Kristoff had apologized and Elsa accepted. Her brother had a tendency to be goofy at the most inappropriate times.

"Kristoff, where is _this_ going? What are we doing?" Elsa said while gesturing between them with her hand.

"I don't know Elsa, where do you want it to go? If you're asking me what lie at the end of this road, then the answer is I have no clue. And you second question, we are just two people who are in love but got stuck in a shit situation. Everything can change in an instant, we can be taken from each other like _that_." he said as he snapped his finger.

"Hey don't talk like that." said Elsa. "And this will get out eventually. What are we going to do?"

"You know, to anyone outside, there is no denying that what we have is fucked up to say the least, but at the same time, on the inside between you and me, we are just two best friends who have known each other for a very long time and finally decided to take it to the next level." he said.

"You're so observant and realistic and romantic, and I love that about you Kris, I really do. But -" she said as she was interrupted.

"Elsa, look up." said Kristoff. The sky had become darker than dark, and vivid like a planetarium. One could see stars in the sky clear down to the horizon. The two could see each other in the moon light.

"Oh, wow... I have never seen this before, why?" she asked her brother.

"Because of the lights. Because the incoming light from the stars is so dim and the light around you from all of the lights in the city are so bright, they out shine the stars, so to speak, masking them from us. They become hidden under our own shroud of light." he said as he yawned.

"Kristoff" said Elsa "I need you." He sat up and turned around in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His sister's eyes were almost glowing with fire in the dark.

"The constant teasing and closeness, I can't deal with it by myself anymore. I don't want to pressure you or anything but I-" her words cut off by the seal of their lips against one another. Parting.

"Come, to the tent, my queen." he whispered in her ear as he swept his sister from the ground and carried her to the tent. It wasn't a very big tent, barely enough room for the two of them. The process of getting inside the tent was unromantic and rather drawn out. Once inside and zipped up, their undergarments were quickly abandon, leaving them in their full glory before each other

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to break your heart." he said as he climbed on top of her.

"What why?" she asked.

"It's moot now seeing as your bare as the desert." he said cause Elsa to laugh.

"Ah, yes, you won't find an oasis here." she chuckled. The two embraced and kissed for a while. Elsa felt a drip of water on her face, and it wasn't her own, quickly she realized it was his tears.

"Kris, what's wrong?!" she asked with concern.

"I want to make you happy, but-" he was interrupted by her finger over his lips. Elsa understood the situation. She flopped him off of her and got on top of him.

"Maybe I can help." she said with a sly smile. Elsa worked her magic on her brother, and in no time at all, he was ready for her.

Elsa was nothing like Anna when it came to bedroom affairs. Elsa loved to have lots of passion and emotion in their movements, whereas her redheaded counterpart enjoyed a rather rough pounding of the flesh. That's not to say that Elsa wasn't adventurous, because she was, but some things you just don't do on the first date. No, with his sister, tonight they were on the same line, of the page together, the whole way though, every breath, every kiss, and every touch. It may have been hard for him to get started, because of the obvious mental block, but eventually they got tangled up in the best kind of way, knots that can't be undone. As taboo as it was, their true passion for one another won out, and another kind of bond was shared by the twins. Out here in the middle of nowhere, the night belonged to them.

The next morning was filled with cuddling and just relaxing, listing to the ambiance of the forest that surrounded them. They unzipped the tent door for some fresh air and a view of the beautiful sunrise. Nether wanted to leave this palace of peace, but at last there time alone had to come to an end. Time to face the reality that await them when they return home.

Kristoff packed up all of the gear while Elsa folded up the blankets and sleeping bags. Soon they were all ready to head out, the truck once again loaded with everything they had brought.

"On the way into town we have to stop and get some gas." he said. Elsa nodded as she skimmed all of the presets on the radio. Kristoff loved hearing his sister singing all of her favorite county songs. He would admit that she was very talented even if she down played it. Elsa didn't really sing in front of other people, in fact she usually wasn't really herself when others were around, let alone singing. But when she was with him, she would belt out the songs in a full voice.

Some savage garden came on to the radio "Holy shit, this is old as fuck" he laughed "I remember when this was new and being played on the radio, don't you?" Elsa nodded as she took his comment as license to turn it up and sing along, harmonizing with the singers voice perfectly.

Eventually they came up on a small little county store and gas station, where Kristoff stopped.

"Do you want anything from inside?" she asked, walking backwards.

"Nah, I am good." he said, watching her disappear in to the shop. He returned to pumping gas, the handle lock had been broken so he had to stand there and hold the trigger then entire time, which seemed to be an eternity.

Kristoff heard wolf whistling, curious he peaked around the pump and saw his sister walking back from the little shop, there was a man walking past her towards the shop, as he passed her he gave her a little smack on the ass. Elsa smacked the man in the face.

Kristoff smiled to himself "Oh thank god, I need a little action." he mumbled to himself.

He waited for the man to come back out of the store, and when he did, Kristoff let go of the gas pump and walked in the man's direction, approaching him head on. The man was not much smaller than Kristoff, certainly not small enough to make Kristoff feel bad about what he did next.

"Excuse me sir!" he called as he approached. The man stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to see my magic time machine?" Kristoff said with an ear to ear grin.

"Whas at?" said the man in his hick ass accent.

Kristoff, unable to resist such an invitation, decked the man right in the jaw making sure to put his full weight into the punch. The man dropped like a rag doll, light out.

"Kristoff!" called his sister from the truck, she had already got in and was ready to go. But now she was running over to where the man and her brother were fighting. The man was quite quick to recover. He tried to take a swing at Kristoff while he was distracted by his sister. Elsa pointed "Behind you!" Kristoff spun around and lay into the other man again.

"Don't...touch...my...sister...again...bitch!" yelled Kristoff between punches.

"Kris we got to go now! Before they call the cops!" Elsa said. They ran back to the truck and took off.

"That was completely unnecessary, Kristoff, look you tore your knuckles all up." said his sister as she bandaged his right hand up with the first aid kit while he drove down the road.

"That's nothing, you should see the other guy!" he said with a shit eatin' grin. Elsa shot her brother a glare. Upon seeing her glare, Kristoff immediately changed his tone.

"Sorry, your right of course." he said.

"Thanks though." said Elsa. The whole act may have been a little excessive but secretly she enjoyed watching her brother fighting for her.

**In case you may be wondering, I was listening to 90's music while writing, in fact the song "If you could only see" by Tonic served as the inspiration for the entire story. If you listen to the song you should be able to make the connection. I have been trying to write in a format that is easier on the eye as some of you have said. Thank you for reading, and as always your thoughts and comments are welcome.**


	14. Warning Shot

The twins entered their apartment and were immediately in the shower cleaning the 'nature' off of themselves. Kristoff had showered first and was laying on the bed listening to his sister do her usual singing in the shower with and orchestra of water drops splattering all around her, not a care in the world at the moment. He heard a faint buzzing sound coming from the kitchen, where they kept their phones. Kristoff got up and walked in to the kitchen and found Elsa's phone vibrating against the counter. He looked at the screen before picking it up and answering it, Anna on the other end.

"Elsa?" said Anna into her end of the line.

"No, what do you want?" he said irritated into the phone.

"Oh um, long story short, the IP traced back to your address. Or at least the address of the apartment complex, I couldn't narrow it down to a particular unit. Bye." Anna said quickly before abruptly hanging up the phone on Kristoff.

He stood there processing the information he had just been told, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there stood Elsa of course looking at him inquisitively. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Anna, said she traced the signal to this apartment complex." he said as he walked to the window in the living room and parted the blinds with his fingers, peering through suspiciously at all of the units he could see. "I guess that means, whoever is doing this, is close by."

With a look of fear and paranoia on her face, Elsa said "But we don't even know anyone else here." as her eyes dart around the room.

* * *

><p>Anna hung up the phone. She could feel someone's eyes burning into her skin from afar. She turned around but there was no one looking at her, just the usual banter of the other analysts in the bullpen. Anna shook her head and dismissed the idea. It was lunch time and she had a lunch date with Sven planned.<p>

Anna pulled out her phone and shot him a text, _'Hey I am on my way, just now leaving work.'_

She put her phone back into her purse and turned off her computer and left the building, heading for the seemingly city sized parking lot. Anna had been late to work that day so she was forced to park in the back of the lot. After walking for what seemed like miles, she reached her car, Anna immediately noticed her car was sitting significantly lower than usual. Further inspection yielded that her tires had been slashed. Looking closer she saw a note that was slid under her wiper blade.

She read it to herself, _'Back off, and stop helping them or else next time it won't be your tires._'

Anna immediately looked around in paranoia. She concluded that someone close, knew that she had been helping the twins. Anna pulled her phone back out of her purse and called the only person she felt like she could trust at the moment, Sven.

"Hey, ar-" he was cut off by her frantic speech over the phone.

"Sven, I need you to come and get me now please. Like ten minutes ago now. Just come to the front of the building." she said.

"On my way." he said comforting, non-prying kind of way. Anna hung up the phone and walked backwards a few steps before turning and sprinting to the front of the building while clutching the expandable metal baton she kept hidden in her purse, ready to drop anyone who may be lurking in between the cars in the parking lot.

Anna had her back up against the wall, her hand still inside her purse clutching her weapon. Sven had managed to get there in a record breaking ten minutes. She hopped into the car.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sven gently.

"S-some slashed my tires, Sven." said Anna.

"Why would anyone do that? I thought they just did that in the movies." he said.

"They also left a note, said 'Back off" or they will kill me." Anna said as she turned to look the man in the eyes. Anna then remembered Elsa and Kristoff, they could be in danger too. She took her phone and called them again.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and his sister stood in line at the gun counter at their local sporting goods store. He was trying to help Elsa decide on a handgun to buy, he thought about giving her his P08 Luger but the toggle would jam frequently and did not want to risk that happening to his sister, should anything ever happen. So instead here they were, trying to pick out a nonreturnable lifelong companion of sorts. Finally the man behind the counter got to them.<p>

"How can I help you today?" asked the man.

"We are trying to find a hand gun that suits my sister here" said Kristoff. Elsa gave her brother a glare that went unnoticed by him.

The man slid over to Elsa, "Can I see your hand please?" Elsa placed her left hand on the counter. "You're left handed?" asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa smiled and said, "Yes sir, I am!" Elsa turned and gestured to Kristoff "And so is my brother." She said the last part with a little sarcasm.

"Ah well that makes both of you rather unique as left handed shooters are few and far between." the man gave a polite laugh. He curled Elsa's hand around several different grips until she found one that was comfortable. Elsa had tried a small gun that she could only fit two fingers on and she remarked that it was cute, which elicited a laugh from both the dealer and her brother. Eventually she decided on a pistol that had a full length grip and was single stack magazine, so that it was thin enough for her to get her entire hand around.

"This is the one. It feels amazing, good balance too." said Elsa.

"Alright. Now for the caliber, you aren't as small as some of the girls I see come through here, I would think you can manage a nine millimeter without any issues. You agree sir?" asked the man.

"Yeah, that will be perfect for her." said Kristoff.

They checked out and got a couple of boxes of rounds for the range as well as a nice box of hollow points for carry, because the man explained that they had much less tendency to over penetrate, thus being safer for any non-combatants that may be behind the target. As the twins exit the store and walked toward the parking lot Elsa said, "I want you to stop introducing me as your sister to strangers alright?"

Kristoff looked at her blankly, "What? The hell you talkin bout?"

"Just...ya know I mean come on, Kris.." answered Elsa.

"What happened to the whole keeping up appearances thing?" retorted Kristoff.

"I mean around strangers, people who don't know us. In situations like that" she gestured to the store "just say I am your girlfriend or friend. Alright?"

"Sure I guess..." he said.

"I just want to feel comfortable with my feelings in public. Feel like I don't have to hide my affection and stuff, I mean it's not like anyone here knows about us anyway." she said.

At that comment Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "That's where your wrong, Elsa, see somebody does know, and what's worse, is that we don't know who it is or where they are." Kristoff said.

The two climbed into his truck and Elsa heard her phone ringing, she answered it without looking at who was calling. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line she could hear Anna's frantic voice. "Don't go home, someone knows that I have been helping you two. They slashed my tires. Just be careful." she said before hanging up.

Elsa sat there in her seat, staring at the phone in her hand.

"So what did _she_ have to say?" said Kristoff, emphasizing his disdain for the woman.

"Someone slashed her tires, she said someone knows she has been helping us." said Elsa frankly.

"I don't understand why people do this fucking shit. If you got a problem with _me_ then just come up and tell me to my face." said her brother in a short angry tone.

Elsa pointed to his white knuckles on the steering wheel. "Probably because you get scary when you're angry. You do have a little bit of a temper issue ya know?"

Kristoff scoffed at her, Elsa was the only one who could get off so easily for criticizing him like that. "I don't think I do." he said in the calmest voice he could muster, but he wasn't fooling her.

"Whatever. We need to figure out what to do now, she said it's not safe to go home." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>"No one is going to kill you, Anna" said Sven comfortingly with his hand on her knee. "You can stay over at my place if it makes you feel safer." Sven was certainly interested in Anna, however he tried to downplay it a little. But whenever he was even in the same room as her, his mentality turned to that of a fourteen year old, but he managed to keep it contained.<p>

"That's very gracious but I wouldn't want to impose." she said with a sad smile.

"No, I-I insist. Please Anna. I mean if _that_" he said pointing to the note in her hand "isn't a direct threat then I don't know what is. Regardless though, you shouldn't be alone." Sven said.

Anna heard her phone ring, she looked at the screen, _'unknown number'_ it said. She answered it anyway. Before she could speak a distorted voice came over the phone, "Calling and warning them, classify as helping. But if you want to play that game, then let's play shall we." Anna could see the red laser dot on Sven's forehead, and her reflexes guided her hands to the collar of his shirt and pulled him over towards herself, but the bullet had already shattered the windshield, red spatter landed on her glasses, partially blocking her vision.

The phone lay on the floorboard and she could hear the faint distorted voice telling her "That's _your_ fault, Anna, I gave you fair warning. The sad part is that he didn't do anything wrong." the voice laughed at the irony in the last part of his statement. An audible 'click' was heard as the person on the other end of the line hung up. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What do you want from me!" screamed Anna at the top of her lungs, while looking up, as if she expected an answer from a deity, and holding Sven's motionless body in her arms. The tears ran freely from her eye, the sobs from between her lips.

Anna may not be the best person in the world, hell at times she could be an utter bitch, but did she really deserve _this_? She rocked back and forth in her seat, while holding Sven's head in her arms.

* * *

><p>Elsa and her brother managed to get a hotel room for the night while they try to figure out what their next move was going to be. The room its self was cheap, but it's what to be expected she supposed. Kristoff plopped down on the bed, exhausted from the day's events. Elsa, rather ungracefully plopped down onto the bed next to him, she turned onto her side, propping her head up on her hand.<p>

"Hey _boyfriend_, I love you." she said, which made her brother chuckle a little. Kristoff had said the she was his girlfriend to the lady at the check in counter. Kristoff nuzzled his head against her breast, and out of habit Elsa began to run her fingers though his hair.

"Anything for you, my love." said Kristoff as romantically as possible, his words slightly muffed because his face was buried in her chest. He was just seconds away from falling asleep. The phone in the room rang, shattering the complete silence of the hotel room, startling the twins, causing them to both jump.

Instantly wide awake, "The fuck?!" he said. Elsa answered the phone but there was no one there, the other end was silent.

Their heads snapped to the door, before looking at each other, when they heard someone knocking. This time Kristoff got up and looked through the peep hole.

"What the hell?" he said as he opened it. Outside the door to the room was a room service cart, adorned with a white cloth and a large silver platter and lid.

Elsa Screamed when she lifted the lid, for underneath it lie a dead black cat and a note. Kristoff calmly took the note and read it out loud. '_Consider him a consummation gift, you filth_.' he said as he read it aloud.

Kristoff pushed the cart away and slammed the door. He look at his sister, "Elsa, this is getting out of control." he said frankly. Elsa slid down the wall as she began crying into her hands. What a day it had been indeed.

**So a lot happened in this chapter. Tell me readers, what the hell is going on here!?** **As always thank you for reading, Thoughts and comments both welcome and wanted.**


	15. Alone

The surrealism of her situation had begun to set in, time seemed to slow down giving Anna a better chance to observe everything. She noticed that, while there was a little blood on his head, it was not what one would expect from a gunshot wound. The blood she saw was from where his head a broke though the passenger side window. The blood on the driver's side was from his shoulder. Sven was out cold due to the impact with the hard glass window.

It seemed like an eternity between the event and the time the ambulance arrived. Anna realized that in the shock she had forgot to call them. Lucky the whole thing happened in front of a high security building, where a diligent security guard was keeping an eye on the cameras.

Needless to say, Anna missed the rest of work that day. The doctors had told her that, while he needed surgery, he had a high likelihood of recovery. Guilt was chipping away at her for every minute that she sat there in the chair.

'He almost got killed because of _me_' she thought. Anna bounced from chair to chair as the hours ticked by. The doctor came out, "He is awake, and you can see him now."

* * *

><p>"How could someone <em>hate<em> us this much, what have we ever done to anyone?" said Kristoff.

"The better question is how they _know, _Kris?" asked Elsa.

A figurative light bulb illuminated inside Kristoff's head. "Cell phone" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" asked his sister.

"Cell phones." said Kristoff "did you leave yours in the truck?"

"No I brought mine with me inside the tent." said Elsa.

Kristoff snapped his fingers, and grabbed both of their phone and disassembled them on the spot. "That's how they know! No one has been following, because they can track us and spy on us by using our phones."

"Oh my god, so that's how they know where we are all the time" Elsa added.

"We need to figure out who is doing this and put a stop to it." Kristoff remarked.

"Let's just go, Kris, let's leave" Elsa begged. "I am tired of being scared all the time-"

"No. I am going to find who is doing this and kill them." he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Kristoff..." Elsa said in a patronizing tone.

"I- no, we are not running away from this, and besides, nowhere would be safe from them. They would be able to find us anywhere. Let's go home and just carry on as usual, sooner or later they will make a mistake and revile themselves." Kristoff said thoughtfully.

Elsa reluctantly agreed, and the two packed their few things they had with them and headed for home. Their first night had been uneventful.

* * *

><p>Anna followed the doctor back to Sven's room. She saw him lying there in bed, bandage around his head from where he got cut. His left arm in a sling due to being shot in the shoulder.<p>

He smiled as best he could when she walked into the room. Sven was falling more and more with every minute they were together. Anna liked him, but she knew she would have to leave, danger seemed to be following her lately. In Sven's eyes though, Anna was the most perfect, most beautiful person he had ever met, she could do no wrong.

"Anna." said Sven as cheerfully as he could.

"Sven, I am so sorry that this happened to you. This is my fault." Anna said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Anna could be selfish at times, but right now, looking at her friend in the hospital bed, all she felt was guilt. She had to distance herself from him, after all _she_ was the target.

"Hey, hey now, it not your fault, Anna this is some crazy psychopath who is doing this. You can't control him." said Sven.

She sat down on the side of his bed and took his hand in hers. "I know it may not be obvious to you, but I have been taking advantage of your friendship. I know how you feel about me, but I can't say that I feel the same way, ya know." she lied. Crushing him was her way of protecting him.

The look on his face almost made her cry. "Anna, I understand if you're not _there_ yet, but please don't just walk out like that." said Sven. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

Anna cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "No, Sven, I don't _like_ you like that. And I won't ever. Thanks for everything but I have to go." Anna said, letting go of his hand and getting up, heading towards the door. She knew that her face would betray her words if he saw it.

"Anna, wait, tell me you don't mean that." he said pleadingly. By the time he finished his sentence, Anna was already out the door. Sven closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly.

'It's happening, again. Love is untouchable for me. I wish that I still cared, but I am done. I just feel so tired. I think, I am ready to go.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was at work, Elsa was at home, trying to distract herself from the paranoia, the living in constant fear, the next dead cat. She was baking a cake and trying to escape into a happy day dream, in her perfect world where none of these troubles existed. Elsa was pulled out of her happy place by the doorbell. Her heart almost stopped from the fear that shot through her. She froze in place with a cake in her hands.<p>

Quietly she sat it down, and grabbed her the gun that her brother had got for her. She looked through the peep hole and saw a rather attractive postman standing there. Elsa dreaded the package he was holding, at least this time she saw it coming, she figured. Elsa opened the door, trying to mentally prepare herself for the contents of the package.

In a flash the man was inside the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Elsa backed up to put some distance between them. She pointed her gun at the assailant.

"Really? How stupid do you think I am?" said the man as he crossed his arms? "No good without these." he held out his hand to display twelve rounds.

Without further hesitation Elsa aimed at the man's head and pulled the trigger. But the intruder didn't so much as flinch, because all that was heard was a 'click'. Followed by another. The man casually walked up to her and took the gun out of her hand without encountering any resistance from her.

Elsa didn't know what hit her when she found herself on the floor a second later, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe; like all of the wind was knocked out of her. Intense pain burned in her solar plexus, where the man had hit her.

"You people are an abomination." said the man as he flipped her over onto her stomach, after he put tape over mouth. He began binding her hand and feet together. "God has sent me on a mission to rid the earth of people like _you_." A hood was placed on her head next.

* * *

><p>Kristoff arrived home several hours later, "Hey Elsa, I'm home!" he called as he opened the door. Walking in, he looked around and saw a cake on the counter. "Cake looks good dear" he said loudly so that she could hear him. It was unusual for her to be gone when he got home. With increasing nervousness he began search the apartment.<p>

"Elsa?!" called her brother as he run around frantically searching for her. In the midst of his search, something caught his eye, he walked closer to it and knelt down next to it. He picked it up, "She never takes this off." he said to himself.

Kristoff wrapped his fingers around the ring and chain, contemplating the significance of finding it on the floor in the living room. His eyes continue darting around the room for a minute before landing on a pistol that was laying under the side table. His eyes widened with fear.

"No...no...no" he said as the evidence began to sink in. She had been taken, and he had no direction as to where.

* * *

><p>Anna was at the bus stop outside the hospital. She had decided to put her fear aside and return to the beginning. The doors opened and she handed the drive the fair. Anna took her seat, she could almost feel someone staring at her. She turned around, but there was no one there. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose as a second stream of tears dripped down her face. Anna had never felt so alone.<p>

The buss arrived at the closest stop to the apartment complex, she would have to walk from here. The doors opened and she got off, heading in the direction of the apartment. She looked at everyone she passed, hoping to find the person with contempt on their face, but she found no one. She did however, spot a familiar face though, one she never thought she would be happy to see again. When their eyes finally met, Anna expected to find anger and rage in them, but instead all she saw was emptiness. They closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eye to a dimly lit room, with a musty odor. It took a couple of seconds for the reality before her to be processed by her brain. She tried to move but found that she had been tied to a chair. Elsa tried to scream, but couldn't because the tape was still covering her mouth, in fact she felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen through her nostrils alone, panic began to set in.<p>

Elsa closed her eyes again, 'Please tell me this is just a nightmare' she thought. She opened her eyes again only to see a rat scurry across the floor, and aside from its occasional squeaking, she was alone.

**So I was putting up the Christmas lights today, freezing my ass off in the 25 degree air. Of course when I am on the roof in the 40 mile an hour wind it feels more like -10. Needless to say I got them all up. Every year I try and make the house look like Clark Griswold's, I got a little closer this year because I bought like 30 strands of LED lights. Looks pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts and comments as always.**


	16. Investigation and confinement

Anna walked toward Kristoff. She stopped cold, when she saw that look on his face. Kristoff's face was red with anger, wet with tears, and long from sorrow. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Kristoff couldn't manage to get any words out, instead he just held up Elsa's ring and chain necklace. Upon seeing it, Anna felt something bordering resentment and disgust, but this was not the time or the place.

"She would never take this off..." Kristoff finally manage to get out. "Someone took her, Anna." Seeing her ex-boyfriend upset like this, made her feel the same way, she didn't like seeing him like that. It became clear to her that she still had feelings for the man despite everything that had happened and their current situation. She had to push them away, out of her mind.

Anna looked into his eyes and said "We are going to find them." Anna's eyes began to wonder around, in an attempt to pull herself away from the sadness in front of her, something caught her attentions.

Kristoff noticed her staring off into space, or at least it looked that way. A smile had crept over her face. "What are you smiling about?" he said rather offended.

Anna held up her hand and pointed across the street, "That is what is going to tell us who took her." she said. Kristoff followed her hand and looked.

"Big brother comes to the rescue after all." he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The door to the room where she was being held squeaked as it opened. Elsa opened her eyes slowly and looked. A man walked in, different from the one who had taken her here. This man was much shorter, and almost scrawny.<p>

"What do you want from me? Please just let me go." said Elsa with a dry raspy voice. Her captors had not been sympathetic with her and withheld food and gave her minimal water.

The man cocked his head a little, as if he was considering her request. "No." he said simply as a sly smile found its way to his lips. "Make no mistake, you will die here, but for the moment I will spare you both." He held up a cup full of water, which tasted like it came from the sewer, and waterfall-ed it into her mouth. To Elsa the water tasted amazing though. The man circled her in the chain, scanning her up and down. "I must say, I have never had one as beautiful as you. It's a shame really." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Duke." he said as he pulled out a small pocket knife. Elsa's heart began to pound in her chest, to her it may as well have been a sword. But she stopped crying, perhaps it was because she was out of tears, or because she had accepted her fate. She felt him drag the cool blade against her skin lightly. Duke ran the blade up her jaw line and when he reached her chin he dug the knife in a little and gave it a quick flick, cutting her.

"Why are you doing this?" she said in a trembling voice. She looked down and could see the blood drops on her lap, slowly coming together, forming a small pool. Her question angered the man, causing him to get right up in her face. She felt his hot, rank breath as he spoke.

"You know why!" he screamed in her face. "Your disgusting, filthy, and vile relations with your own _brother_." he said a little calmer. He slapped her. Elsa was not going to give him the satisfaction of showing any pain.

The rage that was boiling inside her had released enough adrenalin for fifty people. She felt the thin plastic zip ties cutting into her skin the harder she pulled. The blood acted as a lubricant and enabled her to slide her hands out from the ties.

* * *

><p>"I need to use your computer." said Anna. Desperation had forced him to work together with his enemy. Kristoff could not understand what was motivating the woman though.<p>

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

Anna cocked her head to the side, "At this point, I am not helping either of you..people. I want to get the people who took a shot at my friend." she said coldly as she opened the lid to the laptop.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He was unaware of Anna's current situation.

"Sven almost got killed because I was _helping_ you, calling you and warning you about not coming back _here_. So much for heeding the advice." Anna explained.

Kristoff shook his head, unable to come up with any words to adequately convey the way he felt. "Why would the shoot Sven? What does he have to do with anything?" he asked.

"To get to me. Its simple psychological torture, obviously." said Anna. "Here look at this." she opened up a picture from the traffic camera that overlooked the entrance to the apartment complex. Displayed on the screen was a black van.

"Is that who took Elsa?!" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know for sure but it's the most suspicious looking vehicle to enter the complex today." Anna looked through the time laps videos once more.

"Can you see where is went?" he asked, while hovering over her, well within her personal space.

"Let me pull up some of the other cameras from down the street." she followed the van through town, jumping from camera to camera. In one of the slides she got a clear view of the licenses plate. "Look I got the plate number, let me run it, we might be able to see who it is we are dealing with here."

Kristoff stared at the image on the screen for a while. The man that the van was registered to looked like someone he had seen somewhere but he couldn't place him. He sighed. "I swear I have seen him before." he said.

"It says here that he is a pastor at the local church." Anna said. "Is that where you saw him before?"

"I don't know, I haven't been a a long time, at least ten years." he answered. He pointed to the screen again. "Look at that shit, the van turned into the church parking lot. You're pretty good at this computer shit."

A smile flashed crossed Anna's face. "Thanks." she said quietly. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed that he was gone. "Kristoff?" she called. Uncomfortable and alone, she sat there for a couple of minutes. Eventually he returned, armed to the teeth with assorted knives and guns, tucked into his pants and hidden in his pockets. She stared at him.

"What's all _that_ for?" she asked.

"Cause I am going to fuck shit up when I get there." he said sharply.

Anna held up her hands, "No. No. we are going to call the cops and have them take care of-"

Kristoff stepped closer to her. "If you want in then just say so."

She smiled and agreed. "You know me so well."

'Not as well as I thought.' he thought. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Elsa's hand reached the small man's throat in an instant. She had a temper like her brother did, though she usually had more control of it, right now it ruled her. Elsa's hand had been too small to reach all the way around the man's throat but what she could grab was his wind pipe which was in front. She felt the cartilage rings compress and eventually succumbed to the strength of her hand, crushing his only source of oxygen. The man panicked, unable to make a sound or call for help. In a last attempt to free himself, he plunged the small pocket knife into the side of her chest, sliding it between her ribs. In that moment however, she could not feel pain, the only thing could feel was the man's life draining quickly from his body.<p>

Unable to hold his limp dead weight she released him. As blue as he was, there was no doubt that he was dead. Elsa pulled the knife out of her chest and reached down and cut her ankles free from the ties. She realized how much blood was coming from the hole in her side, breathing was becoming more difficult. Elsa cut the man shirt off and tore a small piece off and rolled it up and began stuffing it into her wound.

Elsa hid in the darkest corner of the room, knife in hand ready to attack again. Her world slowly started to fade to black, then she heard the large metal door squeak open again.

**How do you all like it so far? Thoughts and comments if you would please. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Sadistic Anna

Kristoff and Anna made their way through town, heading to the church. He drove as fast as he could without getting a ticket, because that would only slow them down more. As the neared the church, he could hear the blood pumping loudly in his ear with each surge of his heart. Anna looked over at Kristoff from the passenger seat, she could see the intensity in his face, the way his jaw was clenched, and the bone white knuckles from gripping the steering wheel with his inhuman strength.

"Kristoff?!" said Anna, but he couldn't hear her over the droning in his ears. She touched his arm and in response his head instantly swiveled towards her.

"What?" he said.

"Turn right up here at the light. We are getting close." she informed him. Kristoff followed her directions.

"Right here on the left." said Anna, pointing in the direction of the church. Kristoff turned into the parking lot slowly and parked the truck. They quietly got out and made their way to the front door.

"Stay behind me please." he said, as he used his hand to push her behind him.

Slowly they approached the front door, his eyes darting around looking for security cameras and other people. There was no one else to be found thought. Kristoff put his hand on the door to pull it open, "Fuck, its locked." he said.

"Look over here." she whispered loudly, pointing out a side entrance that was left ajar.

As they entered, Kristoff drew his gun and pointed it down the hall, eyes alert, all of his senses heightened. Anna followed close behind him. They came into a room with photos of then taped up on a wall, they had been following there every move, and by the looks of it, they had been doing it for a while now.

"Oh my fucking god." he said as he saw all of the photos on the wall. Anna tapped his arm.

"Look they have some of me too." she said as she pointed to the photos. The photos were not really photos, but more like screen captures that were printed on regular paper, as all of the spying had been done remotely, through the use of their electronic devises.

"This doesn't make any sense to me at all, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but we need to get Elsa and whoever is behind _this_" he said as he gestured with his gun "and get the hell out of here."

Anna nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>When she heard the metal door squeak open, she opened her eye's wide, and what she saw made adrenalin replace her entire blood supply, or it at least felt that way. It was the first man, her abductor, still clad in his postman uniform.<p>

"Father?!" he said as he rushed to Duke's side. He put his ear to his chest, and heard nothing. "No!" he said loudly causing Elsa to gasp slightly. But the man had heard something. His head shot up, he was unable to see Elsa in the dark corner, but she could see him, she was like a monster that lurked in the shadow. Elsa kept her back against the wall and with her new found strength she stood sliding her back up the wall. She had the knife still firmly grasped in her hand.

The man's head shot from corner to corner as he tried locate where the sound had come from. Elsa could see a little bit of panic come across his face, changing his expression from that of anger to one of fear, if only for a split second.

'Perhaps he doesn't like threats that he can't see.' she thought.

The man got up from his father's body and began searching the room, Elsa knew it was just a matter of time before he found her. She decided on a rather unconventional tactic, she started to violently cut the air with the knife just as he approached her, and as soon as he got close enough, the steel made contact with the skin on his arm.

"Ahh! Fuck!" he screamed, taking a step back to retreat from the danger in front of him. Elsa took this as invitation to come at him again, so she lunged forward into the light where he could see her. Because he saw her, this time he had time to react to her moves. He quickly snatched her by the wrist and threw her against the wall, however Elsa got in one more slice before he forced her to drop the knife before kicking it away. That last slice had not phased him in the least.

With every ounce of her remaining strength, she attempted to free herself from his grasp. "I am going to kill you!" she hissed.

"Oh, what, you mean like you killed my father here?!" he pointed "I don't fucking think so, bitch." he said as he slammed her against the wall.

Elsa lifted her Knee and made contact with his groin, again not even a flinch on his part. 'Oh shit.. .' she thought.

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna heard banging and screaming coming from a little ways down the hall, and were quickly pull back to reality.<p>

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's coming from down the hall, come on." said Kristoff.

They rushed down the hall towards the sounds. They arrived at a large metal door, which Kristoff flicked open. In front of him, was a dead body, and at the back of the room was a sight that he never wanted to see. Kristoff turned on the light that was mounted to his pistol, getting the man's attention. The man that had his hands around his sister's throat and pinned against the wall, her clothes wet with her blood.

The man turned around, facing Kristoff and put his hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Anna ran in and got Elsa out of the room bringing her to safety in the office with all of the pictures.

"I. am. About. To. _Fuck. You. up._" said Kristoff, as he dropped the magazine out of his gun and racked the round out of the chamber before tossing the weapon to the side. Kristoff had at least twenty five pounds on the other man who was slightly taller than he. "You fucked with the _wrong_ people, man."

The man was speechless at Kristoff's actions and words. Now he was the one who was frozen in fear. Kristoff slowly started to cross the room. "Cat got your tongue, mother fucker? Huh?"

The man backed into the shadow, silently disappearing from Kristoff field of view, causing him to halt in place. He felt a fist land on his kidney, but he wasn't going down with just that. The pain had given him some direction, Kristoff swung his tree limb of an arm blindly in the dark, landing on something, as it landed with a thud. His eyes adjusted to the light level and he could see the man just lying there on the floor, motionless.

Kristoff was highly unsatisfied with how easily the man went down. He grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him out in the well-lit chapel and tossed him onto a pew. He then went and found a bowel of holy water and dumped it on to the man to wake him up.

"Stop! Please!" begged the man.

"Ain't happening." laughed Kristoff as he punched the man in the gut.

"Please I didn't do anything!" he begged again. This only angered Kristoff more, causing him to start throwing punches on the man left and right, over and over again.

"How the fuck do you think we feel, bitch?" said Kristoff as he land another blow. A thought slipped into the front of his mind causing him to calm down. The man was severely beaten, and Kristoff's hand looked about the same.

"Anna!" called Kristoff. Within a few seconds she had run into the room.

"_God damn_" she said, when she saw the man.

"Your turn." he said as he walked away.

"With pleasure." she said in an evil tone.

Kristoff could hear the man screaming and shrieking in pain as he walked. Anna had slipped into her evil doppelganger once again. Suddenly the screaming stopped, Kristoff decided not to stop and turn back, instead he continued down the hall to where his sister was, they were joined a minute or two later by Anna who was covered in blood.

When she saw the expression on Kristoff's face, she smiled slightly, "What? I couldn't help it." she said innocently.

**From here on for a while, its going to be some light hearted fluff and stuff, I am pretty sure some of you will like it, others, not so much. A lot of stuff is implied in this story, if you cannot figure something out, please ask for clarification. Again thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments always welcome.**


	18. New Beginnings

"We need to get her to the hospital, now!" said Kristoff. Elsa was slipping in and out of consciousness. He pointed to Anna, "And you need to get those clothes off, I have some extra stuff out in the truck, watch her I will be back in a second." he said.

Kristoff ran out the door, leaving the two girls alone in the office. Anna knelt down beside Elsa, who sat in the chair, she put her mouth up to her ear and whispered, "I just want you to know, that, right now, Elsa, I understand, now. People find their love in strange places and the way I have acted and the things I have said, I just want you to know, they are my biggest regrets. You two are very lucky to have each other." Anna noticed Elsa slumping over in her chair. She shook her and lifted up her head, "Elsa stay awake please!"

Kristoff returned to the office and saw Elsa slumped over in the chair, he tossed Anna the clothes and scooped up his sister and sprinted out to the truck, with Anna, who was stripping and hopping trying not to trip, following close behind. He laid her down on the back seat, where Anna could keep pressure on the wound. The bleeding seemed to slow down, either from her efforts, or because she was running out. Tires were heard squealing as they peeled out of the church parking lot.

* * *

><p>Blowing through intersections at what seemed to be the speed of light, they arrived in just ten minutes. They burst in through the emergency room doors.<p>

"Help! Please!" shouted Kristoff. Several doctors and nurses rushed to their side and put Elsa onto a gurney.

"She has lost a lot of blood, we need to get her pressure up-" said one of the doctors, his speech fading as the doors closed behind them, leaving Kristoff and Anna standing there alone. Another doctor saw Kristoff's condition and ran over to him.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, just please help my sister!" He had forgot about his own injures and was numb to all but her pain. The doctor turned to Anna he noticed blood on her arms, though dried now, he asked anyway.

"Miss are yo-" he was cut off.

"It's not blood. I am fine." she said as she waved him off. She saw a familiar face over across the hall at the discharge counter.

"Excuse me Kristoff I will be right back." said Anna as she scurried over there while holding her pants up because they were too big.

Kristoff turned his attention back to the doctor, taking note of the name on her staff ID badge, 'Kayleigh'

"Sir just take a seat over there and you will the first to know when we get some news on your sister's condition." said Kayleigh.

Kristoff complied and dragged himself over to the waiting area and sat down, watching the young doctor enter the area behind the double doors. The wheels in his mind were tuning a million miles an hour.

* * *

><p>Sven was at the discharge desk, filling out his papers. He thought about leaving this place and getting as far away as he could. Somewhere he could start anew, without any reminders of the life he left behind. Sven had grown tired of his now, multiple unsuccessful relationships. Deep in thought as he was filling out the papers, he was suddenly pulled back to reality by a loud smacking sound. He turned around to see what had caused the sound and saw a redhead who was dressed in men's clothing that looked about ten sizes too big for her. She was lying face down on the linoleum floor, apparently she had tripped over the baggy jeans. Sven shook his head and tuned his attention back to the clerk and papers in front of him.<p>

He sighed, "I really have to get out of here." he mumbled to himself. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Hey, Sven can I talk to you for a minute?" said Anna.

"Anna?" Sven shook his head in disbelief before putting his hand up in a gesture to silence her. "No, you made yourself clear, I'm sorry." he said before pushing past her.

"Sven, wait!" called Anna, the man showed no signs of waiting however. Anna pulled up the pant legs like she was lifting up a long dress and ran to block him.

"Anna-" said Sven as he was cut off.

"You're a great guy, I-" this time she was the one who was cut off.

"Oh Jesus Christ. Please just" he held up his hand with his palm facing her "don't" he said as he pushed past her again. "I don't do games."

Anna just stood there, feeling slightly defeated as she watched him walk away. Anna mustered every bit of courage that she could. "I love you!" she yelled to him. Slowly Sven stopped walking and turned around. He could see the tears welling in her eyes. She walked up to him again.

"I want to explain myself, please just hear me out." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kristoff had been sitting In the chair drinking his tenth cup of coffee, when the doctor walked out from the double doors. She came and sat down next to Kristoff, who had not seen the woman walking towards him.<p>

"Excuse me, Kristoff I-" Kayleigh was interrupted by him standing up, a little startled.

"Is she going to be okay?!" he asked anxiously.

"Elsa is stable, yes and I believe that she will make a full recovery, she is a tough woman. But as for the baby, only time will tell, with the low blood pressure and trauma, its survival is up in the air." said Kayleigh.

Kristoff's face turned white, he tried to come up with an intelligent sounding comment, but he had nothing. "Did I hear you correctly? Baby? She is pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes she is, about six weeks along, Elsa is going to need a low stress environment if the baby is to survive." said the doctor.

"Does she know?" asked Kristoff.

"She just found out, with the results of her blood tests." answered Kayleigh.

"Can I see her please?" he asked.

"She is going to be quite groggy for a while, but I don't see why not. Follow me." said the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Anna." said Sven "What do you want from me? First you tell me you don't feel the same way that I do, and now, here you are yelling at me that you <em>love<em> Me." he said.

"I have been going through some stuff and had to deal with things, and-" she began.

"I don't care what the circumstances are, you don't get to treat me that way, Anna. Can you recall even one instance that I treated you poorly, or even made you feel, I don't know, exploited?" he said.

"No, you have always been the perfect gentleman, Sven" said Anna, sobbing slightly.

He sighed, "It's not the first time this has happened to me in one way or another, maybe not as much drama but still. By now I should be used to it but, it still hurts. Eventually I get back up again and keep moving." said Sven.

"What do I need to do to prove it to you?!" she asked.

"It... It doesn't work that way. I am not in the business of giving second chances. If I was in this situation ten years ago, I would have, but I learned from my mistakes. Anna if you treat someone that way once, then you will do it again, it's just the way people are." he said.

"So you're telling me that you're done, that you're not interested anymore?" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

Sven shook his head gently. "Thanks for saving my life by the way, and I did enjoy our time, I am only taking the good with me. He held out is hand for a formal handshake, which Anna involuntarily returned. Sven smiled genuinely and turned and walked off, leaving Anna just standing alone, amongst all of the people that surround her.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, you awake?" asked Kristoff softly, as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. She turned her head to face him and managed to open her eye lids a little.<p>

"Heyy" she said, which came out as a whisper.

"Shhh, it's okay, you don't need to talk, rest please, I will be right here, or at the coffee machine, but never far." said her brother.

Elsa put a hand on her stomach, in a gesturing manner.

Kristoff smiled and put his hand on top of hers, "I know, they told me, and the doctor said you need to rest and chill out for a while."

"Kris, I want to leave." she managed to get out.

"Elsa, when the doctor says your healed enough to leave the hospital, you and I- _we_" he said smiling widely. "Are going to go far away and we are going to live our dream, together. Everything that has happened to us is going to be but a distant memory. You are going to be a great mother, you're the bravest woman I know." said Kristoff as he gently kissed her hand.

* * *

><p>'Everything he said was true. Every word of it. I don't blame him, I can't. I wish that I had somewhere that I belonged. I know I have made my mistakes, but I need something to hold onto. Anything. Where do I go from here?' her thoughts began to flow.<p>

Anna looked up, in hope of an answer, but none came. She had never really sought guidance from above, but found herself doing it now, perhaps out of desperation.

'Lost, and alone. That's what I am, and I suppose I have been for a long time now in some ways.'

Anna felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey what are you doing out here?" asked the man. She turned to find Kristoff.

"Absolutely nothing." she answered blandly. "How is she?"

Kristoff smiled, and nodded. "The doctor said she is going to be alright."

"Great." Anna faked a smile.

"Anna, there is something I want to share with you, if that's alright?" said Kristoff. She nodded.

He held up an ultrasound image, and watched as her eyes widened and blinked. "You're that only person that I can share this with, because you're the only person in the world that knows. Anna, thank you."

"Kristoff...I am so happy for you guys. I am still trying to wrap my head around you two, but I am really happy. I wish I had what you two have." she said as they began walking back inside.

"Why don't you call up your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah..." then she realized what he said "Wait, what?!" Kristoff smiled, Anna punched him playfully in the arm. "NO" she said as she shook her head.

'Maybe I am not alone after all.' she thought.

**The doctors name is that of one of my favorite characters from another story on this site called 'Beware the frozen heart' by M. Michelon. I have nothing but good things to say about it. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do. It is frozen but it's also so much more. If you like romance, just read it trust me.**

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts and comments welcomed!**


	19. Arendelle

The two stood in the doorway of their apartment, looking at everything they were about to leave behind. Elsa and Anna grew very close in the two weeks that had passed since the incident. The twins were finally about to forgive and forget, and Anna finally accepted them for who and what they were.

"So are you ready?" asked Kristoff.

"I have never been more ready in my entire life, Kris." replied Elsa.

Anna walked up the hallway to their door. "So we are not taking any of this with us?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Nope. The only thing we are taking is the pleasant memories. Everything else is staying here, in the past."

"Ladies, we need to go now or we are going to miss our flight." he said while he looked at his watch.

The girls walked out and Kristoff turned back to take a final glimpse of the apartment before shutting the door for the last time. Elsa had invited Anna to come along, because she had nothing here for her. Somehow Anna felt special to her, like a sister in a way.

"Just remember, when we get to our destination, I have no plan. We are going to hit the ground running, and we are in this together." he said.

The girls nodded in agreement. It's one thing to say that you want to up and leave, just like that. But it's an entirely different matter to actually make it happen, yet here they are, doing just that. Silently they walked out to the waiting taxi and got in.

"To the airport, please." said Kristoff.

Away they went.

* * *

><p>The trio awoke when they felt the airplane begin to descend. Kristoff yawned widely.<p>

Elsa unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the other two in a hurry. "Oh my god, sorry guys." she said. Her face was obviously flush, she almost looked sick.

Anna gave Kristoff a knowing look, before looking past him and out the window. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared." she said.

"I think we all have a fear of the unknown, at least to some degree. I know I am certainly nervous too, with having to find a new job and a house and all that good stuff." said Kristoff.

"And the baby." Anna quickly added with an awkward smile.

"Yeah and that of course." he nodded.

The flight attendant came on the loud speaker and announced that they would by coming by everyone's seat to collect all of the empty cans and trays. Anna pointed out the window.

"Look there it is! Arendelle. It's beautiful." Anna remarked.

Elsa returned from the lavatory and the others got up this time to allow her to get into her seat without her having to climb over them. "Sorry guys" she said softly.

"Not a fan of flying eh?" asked Anna.

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>As they drove around looking for places to rent, they took in the beauty of the town. It wasn't the sprawling metropolis that they had come from, and surely it would bring its own set of challenges, but at this point moving here seemed like the next logical step.<p>

"Well the good news is that I see a lot of 'now hiring' signs, bad news is that I don't really see very many houses for rent." Stated Anna.

"Just give it a little while, we have only been here for an hour." Said Kristoff. "Elsa, your being awfully quiet over there, are you alright?"

Elsa was startled at the mention of her name, "Huh? What?"

Anna turned towards the blond woman, "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I am just tired and really nervous." Said the blond.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, I don't believe that the past is any indication of the future, the past is in the past." Anna said in her attempt to cheer up the other woman.

"Kristoff!" shouted Elsa, startling the other two, "over there, let's get a flyer!" she said as she pointed in the direction of the 'For rent' sign she had seen.

He pulled the car over and they all got out and walked over to the house to take a look around the outside, while they walked, they also discussed the list of specifications.

"It says here that it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a two car garage, and surprisingly it also has a rather spacious back yard." Anna rattled off the list.

"It certainly sounds like it has everything we need, but is it too good to be true? Like how much is it?" asked Kristoff.

"Twelve hundred a month, which is very affordable if we split it all up between us." Replied Anna.

"That's a steal! Give the realtor a call so we can see the inside." Ordered Kristoff.

He looked over at his sister who was absent mindedly looking through the chain-link fence on the side of the house. Elsa was daydreaming about watching her child playing in the backyard over there. She envisioned a swing set and a sandbox. Elsa put her hands on her hardly noticeable pregnant belly. Kristoff put his hand gently on her shoulder, pulling her from her day dream and back to reality. She spun at his touch.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem a little distant hiding over here all by yourself." Asked Kristoff.

Elsa just smiled at her brother and hugged him, "I was just thinking and trying to picture our future here."

"And how is that playing out for you?"

"I think this is it, Kris. This looks like a really nice place to live seems quite enough." Elsa laughed for a moment. "I am not sure about the schools though… never had to think about that before."

Kristoff reached out and put his hand on his sister's still rather flat stomach, "Ah… neither did I. But here we are, you, me and whoever this is going to be."

"Don't forget about Anna now. I owe her my life-"she was cut off by the redhead approaching them.

"I just got off the phone with the realtor lady and she is on her way over here to show us the house, she also said the owner is really anxious to get some good tenants and might be willing to come down on the rent." She looked at the siblings and noticed their position, "Sorry was I interrupting?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head, "No we were just talking about the house and how nice it seems, and how well it would fit our needs."

Anna smiled softly, "I think it looks very nice and inviting, a comfortable place to live no doubt."

"Alright, well if you two like it, then so do I." Kristoff added.

A silver sedan pulled up to the curb and a slim brown haired woman got out and waved at them. Everyone began to meet in the front stoup. The realtor unlocked the door and shown them inside, after a while the woman felt satisfied with their decision, but Kristoff insisted on checking every square inch of the property looking for anything that seemed out of place or suspicious.

He was about to crawl in the crawlspace when Elsa scolded him and told him to quit acting strange around the realtor. Elsa started to cover for her _husband_ when the other woman started to ask questions such as 'why is he doing this or that?' Even Anna grew frustrated with his paranoia and pulled him aside to tell him to 'knock it off'.

At the end of the day they ultimately decided to rent the property and move in. Little did they know, more adventures were headed their way.

01/27/15


End file.
